


Final Fantasy: Something Missing

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: A Seifer X Squall\Leon fanficI own no claims but forced romance story lolAlso, this is an old work, so fair warning that I am not as good as most of the talented writers here XDAfter the battle was won, both Seifer and his gang disappeared. Five years have passed and Squall had become the commander. Events are known to the blonde, and about three months into the new year the commander disappeared in search of something beyond the desk and Idol he had become the time stretching past just the four months. This is when the two will meet once again.





	1. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A ship that's been dead for who knows how long yet here I stand writing one...  
> Lol I'm a lost cause
> 
> Fic will not be long just a short romance enjoy

 

The wind blew across grassy plains, a golden light flickering over the vast greenery of the mountain. In the middle, stood an idle man, seated in one of the many patches. His hand stretched down gripping the slick grass and pulled lightly, his eyes shut as he let the breeze blow his messy long-layered brown locks.

Sighing he felt his body shiver at the ever-changing climate. Grey blues opened half-lidded scanning his surroundings as the sun begun to set off the right side of the world.

Slowly rising the man fitted his fur-rimmed short jacket and swept his leather tights. (I wonder if it will be another empty day...) He thought, moving a hand to grip his gunblades leather bounded handle.

Looking down, a storm was held within his narrowed irises as he thought more intently. (But, any day alone is better than that prison of a position.)

The lion took a deep breath, flicking his overgrown mop behind his neck.

It had been multiple years since the war had ended and the poor Lion of Balamb Garden was tired of being made the commander, forced with that heroic position they pushed on him just because he happened to be in the position he was, at the “right” time.

He hated it.

The attention.

The expectations...

The days and hours away from the field...

He had let them take 5 years of his life, living how they choose and saw fit. Though he had his friends and old family members from the orphanage, it never felt right.

(Not without him.)

Walking again, he strode down the path jumping down the small hills into a forest covered walkway. The sun was almost set by now, his all-consuming thoughts proving to consume more than just his reality but the time around him as well. It took no time for dusk to hit.

This happened at a constant rate. Time passed far too quickly, the days seeming emptier each time. No goal, no path, nothing he deemed worthy in his life... He never meant to just abandon garden but he couldn't stay another day trapped in the confines of someone else's life.

Slender legs came to a halt as rustling nearby was heard. Visibly tensing, his arm flexed as he roughly gripped the hilt of his blade once more, his eyes cold and intense.

Tumbling out came an elderly man with a basket on back, vegetables visible at the top as the seemingly frail man stood in what seemed a now permanent hunched position from the years of straining his back. Relaxing his hold Squall stood straight, his cold demeanor never leaving his eyes as his isolated nature showed.

The older man, finally looking up, seeming unfazed, and smiled broadly. "Oh! Did I scare you young man?" he kindly asked in a joking manner.

Slightly limping to the brunet he continued to smile. "My my, you don't look to belong here? You a wanderer?" Squall stood silent, his brows lowering in though. His mind debating whether or not to indulge in this man's conversation or ignore him.

Taking a closer look at the elder man's features and natural posture he begun to see an upheld leg. The knee bent away from the floor as if trying to keep from the grounds coalition. With further inspection, Leonhart could see a wound on the poor man's leg- a slit across his inner calf.

Lowering, Squall kneeled before the elder raising a hand to mumble a cura spell, the wound healing instantaneously. "You should take better care of yourself," he spoke in a low voice, getting up to turn and leave but something stopped him.

Eyes glancing back he noticed a frail and wrinkled pale hand had grasped his black coat, the man smiling even wider. "Thanks for the concern my boy. And for the healing."

Still not positive how to react the ex-commander settled for a nod. But when the hand refused to let go he yielded and turned to fully face the man, an expression of annoyance flashing

The old man giggled, waving his hand. "Sorry, sorry stranger. I was just hoping I can get your name, and if you wouldn't mind, show you to my town. It's getting dark and there are dangerous creatures out now."

Leonhart lifted a brow at the man's statement. "Well when in the middle of nowhere its normal to expect that problem." He dryly stated, uncaring.

The man giggled again. "Yes, that is true but please. Just indulge this old man for a bit of company."

Softening his icy stare Leonhart offered a small smile and walked a few steps to stand side by side to the man, following the others stride and tempo. It seemed this was enough for the other as he stood silent then and just hummed pleasantly beside him, seemingly satisfied.

Feeling a little guilty, Squall looked ahead and opened his mouth. "Leon..." He started, gaining a curious stare. He took a few more seconds of thinking before finishing with, "that's what you can call me."

Seeing the broad smile reach thinned lips, the brunet felt slight embarrassment, keeping his eyes on the road. "Leon huh? What a suiting name."

Squall distantly heard, making him wonder to himself aloud- "Is it really?"

Little snickers escaped the older again at this question and Leonhart could not help but feel more out of place, flustered realizing he thought out loud. But the man said no more and for that, he was glad, not planning to indulge in more talk himself.

The two had passed a sign shortly after their talk, reading 'Eldasons ridge’. Squall could see more pep to the man's walk as the elder's brown eyes slide to him. "We are almost there!" The gray-haired male quipped with a cheerful tone reminding the lone wolf of a certain brunette girl he knew.

By then, the sun had fully dissipated the moon out to shine over in its place. Though the path was lit and the air calm... Leonhart knew something was wrong. It was all too quiet and this blood thirst began to fill the air.

Quickly he pushed the older man to the ground pulling out his blade as something launched an attack. Teeth gnawed at his silver-blue blade as he defended just in time.

He could hear the elder yell, gaining the creature's attention, yet its front did not move from its previous assault. Instead, a tail shifted, a snakehead visible now. (A chimera!?) he questioned, full of confusion. (What's one doing all the way out here!?)

His mind was too distracted to realize the closing in head edging for the poor man. Panicking for a brief moment he used all his strength to redirect the lion faces brute force to the left of him as he charged to the right pulling the victim away and slicing up, spitting out a fire spell to temporarily stun the creature.

But his reaction was too slow and he felt the venomous fangs sink into his arms right before he cut the head off. "Run!" he yelled towards the trembling figure behind.

The man had jolted jumping to his feet and dropped his bag. "I will get add!" he shouted doing just as he was commanded.

Squall smiled as his attention returned to the howling beast. "That's not needed...Shiva," he called. his irises changing into a Crystal blue, a soft voice speaking from within his mind.

Shiva, "yes, my love?" she purred, her silken voice filled with joy.

Squall, "will you help me take him down?" he asked gaining a laugh and what felt like an icy embrace.

Shiva "I can do more than that."

 

~~

 

Jaded green stared at a cup of rum downing it in seconds before slamming the cup down and rising from his seat. He had come to self-indulge a little having just finished a troubling job when he read the news of the still missing kitten.

He was annoyed.

The only way he could get even a glimpse of his rival was through far away black and white pages. The newspaper here was too blurred to even make out anything... That was probably a good thing considering he was once on the news too. A solo traitor of the country, and then a victim of mind control who died shortly after losing his sanity at the loss of his puppet master.

He snarled recalling all the rumors that spread about him.

Yes, he was a victim of mind control but it wasn't completely right. He remembered everything and could still feel the aftermath of it all. Though, now in his right mind, he would never sink so low to do such things again... But when in the 'there' and 'now'. He was sure it was what he wanted and that he was fine with it.

Even now he didn't fully regret it.

Only one thing plague his mind, and that was his rival... Only the memories concerning him made him feel any regret or remorse.

Sighing he grabbed his now black trench coat and threw it over-shoulder. Although it was cold out he knew it was only a slight breeze. Nothing he couldn't handle, he was so close to the door when it abruptly slammed open revealing a scared old man.

Siefer's green eyes widen at the sheer panic in the usually happy and go lucky mans face. "Moganery?" He asked skeptically as the events unfold.

The man's brown landed on him, then he toppled, grabbing the blondes baggy pants. "A man named Leon is fighting a-a-A chimera!?" he shouted full of uncertainty. His hands begun to tighten. "He helped me escape and is alone there even now."

Nodding his head Seifer grabbed the elder and pulled him to the side. "What side of the city, which entry and how long ago?"

The man stuttered for a bit before steadying himself with a deep breath. "East, the faraway path, about fifteen minutes ago."

Nodding again Almasy released the poor frighten elder. Racing out of the door his hand clutched his old gunblade. "Looks like whoever this is, owes me after this rescue." He joked with a little bite in his tone. "Who the hell is even crazy enough to take on a chimera alone!?"

One person did appeared in his mind, but he shook it off. It's not like he would get so lucky to see the puberty boy here.

At least that was what he thought...

When Seifer reached the location, he was surprised to see the so-called danger already dead on the ground, cuts all over. He breathed out in disbelief a small laugh escaping. "Damn this Leon is fierce," he said, almost amazed.

Walking around he whistled at the clean cuts and precise slices. "Now where is the feisty hunter?" He questioned, looking around to stop at long brown hair.

Walking to the man he noticed shallow breaths, the male's chest heaving. The moon illuminated his dark tanned skin and mop-like chocolate colored hair, his body muscular and well built. Somewhat tall and firm, yet slender.

Seifer let his fingers trace under an angular jaw, lifting the effeminate face up and immediately locked onto beautiful sterling silver eyes. His mouth dropped as the eyes caught him.

Brows narrowed in confusion as the brunet stared at him. thin lips moved to speak but the words seemed to die out. His eyes shut tight and he grimaced holding his wounded arm.

Emeralds locked onto the spot seeing it bubble. He just then noticed the cold sweat and paling features. "You got poisoned? And still haven't healed yourself!?" He could see a small glare come from the brunet, the man opening his mouth again.

"F-f...first time seeing one another... A, and that's all you have to say?" Squall somewhat hissed.

Seifer sighed mumbling an esuna and cure. "Well considering your recklessness hasn't changed, I think it was the perfect first words." he sarcastically argued with his signature smirk. He could hear the other scoff his body beginning to grow limp.

"I... I finally found you," Leonhart whispered before passing out. The storm passing behind the now-closed lashes.

Seifer bit his Lip as he tried to interpret the words. "And why was it you searched for me ice princess?" He questioned, knowing it fell on deaf ears.

Sighing he threw the slightly smaller body over his shoulder and stood straight taking a second blade from the floor. "I guess I can figure that out tomorrow." Feet scuffling he looked towards the direction he would walk his feet guiding him to what looked to be a wooden cabin.

Seifer, "welcome to my home Leonhart."

 


	2. Accidental or Coincidence

The waking world breached shut stormy-blue eyes, the owner letting out a soft sigh in response. Shifting his weight, Squall found he had trouble with that, something keeping his movement to a minimum?

It was too warm right now, whatever it was wrapped around him, making it hotter as he stood trapped, annoyed him to no end… But he was sore. The heat hitting his face though... Becoming an on-occurring irritation as it bore into flesh. Did help his final decision on just what to do.

Eyes flickered open just to shut again from the shier brightens of opened blinds, the source of the heat discovered. Groaning Squall rose up to sit against a wooden headboard, pushing the thinned sheets twirled around himself off till his feet, kicking them off when it took to long to push down. Those being what had restricted him.

Brown lashes fluttered as he tried to adjust to the bright lighting again, his head filled with consistent thrumming, his body humming in dull pain.

Taking a few deep breaths, stormy hues move about, assessing their surroundings. The room they were currently held in was wooden all around, the ceiling a curved dome-like shape. A large and all rounded window circled the very large room with two sections etched into the short wall, its height only about five feet before the curves escalated it to ten.

The top portion of the glass windows was pulled down to let in the sunlight and breeze. The room almost looked to be just a half sphere when he realized belatedly the two walls left, both the same height of the ceiling, a door on each corner, one showing stairs the other closed.

Done with his assessment, small hands grasped the at soft cushion beneath himself, then he looked down at the oversized bed he rested in. Its placement was held in the center of what seemed to be a master bedroom if even, with its massive size.

Wooden carved tables and drawers were all around, decorated with symmetry until the two walls and doors he saw before where a single weapon rack stood mostly centered near the slightly ajar door.

Pushing off, Leonhart felt curiosity prickle his mind at the sight of multiple gunblades, his own near them, hung decoratively? The memories he had of yesterday's events were somewhat blurred and hazy. Nothing solid enough to grasp his current predicament.

Ready to investigate more, Leonhart slid off the large white cube bed, an odd feeling slipping down his legs as the wind blew by..? Eyes going wide at the realization that that was his clothes slipping off, his hand raced down to grip the hem of soft pajama pants and pulled the very baggy cloth back up, blushing slightly.

Met with more bafflement, Squall glanced down to see that these pants were surely not, his own... But someone’s who was much larger. The lack of a shirt made him feel slightly more on edge too, In its place being multiple bandages.

Sighing, Squall ran a hand through his madly tousled brown locks, the mop greasy and still dirty with sweat... Knowing he either needed a change of clothes or something to hold the jeans up, he walked to the two doors stopping to look back when he noticed a third... But it was all the way across and behind the bed, why not try the one in front?

Settling with that plan he opened the wooden entree with caution, met with white tile. Reaching inside and pressing the wall for a switch, a light suddenly flickered inside stunning him for a moment. Adjusted, he reopened his eyes and sighed.

It seems this was the restroom and although he desperately needed a bath, now was not the time. Ready to backtrack for the third door, something caught his eye. There, on the sink, he could see a black rubble band, long orange strands around it.

Squall grimaced and reached out to clean the band off from the dirty leftover hair, tying it around the bundle he made of the pajama pants hem in order to have both hands free.

Now settled for what he had to wear, Leonhart made his way to the door seeing the flight of small and very narrow stairs more clearly, a small light illuminating the end.

Each step he made, the floor creaked beneath the pressure; The man feeling a little concerned and annoyed from the repetitive sound. (Is it rotting?) He thought not quite use to a urbaner like home yet.

The further below he got, the more noises and scents filled the air, slight clanking, and mumbling, along with the whiff of food greeting his senses.

Lifting a brow, Squall passed by the archway down the hall after the stairs. Beyond that entrance was a broad blonde male, his figure and sight set and rooted to his stove, two plates on the side counter, receiving eggs from the wide skillet the blonde currently used to cook.

Leonhart felt his face drop, his mind seemed to be playing some sort of game. Before him stood a male he knew all too well... Someone he thought was dead.

Seifer Almasy…

The blonde was just standing there in a domestic get up before him, wearing only A pair of baggy sweatpants and a white tank, his jeans bundled up to his knees.

Sensing the presence of the other, the brightly colored male turned his green eyes catching sight of a slightly open-jawed lion. The confusion on the poor kitten's face was priceless and the ex-knight couldn't help release a deep chuckle, the sound gaining a shiver from the zoned out brunet as his stormy gaze became apprehensive, his hand close to his chest.

Seifer, "what's wrong princess?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble.

Squall, catching himself, begun to scowl but didn't say a word. Crossing his arms defensively, the brunet began to step back, the older male arching a blonde line in response.

Following the retreating feet, Almasy watched the brunet pin himself against a wall, looking back for a second before racing to green. The younger boy was obviously scared and thrown off... But that fear was not something Seifer knew well.

His smile faded at the sight. Choosing to settle his body on the archway, Seifer crossed his arms over his chest to show that he was not a threat. "Magonary told me about your one on one with a Chimera... Least to say I didn't expect the so-called Leon to be you, Leonhart." He informed, figuring the boy did not remember their meetup.

Eyes flashing with recognition Squall looked back at the bandages, lightly tugging them loose. "We ran into one another... And you healed me then-" bright blue looked around apprehensively, cutting off mid-sentence as curiosity seemed to form. "This is your home?" He asked a fraction calmer than initially.

Realizing the attempt of small talk, the blonde felt a smirk pull at his lips, tilting his head as his eyes roamed his past rival; the boys own attention still analyzing the wood carvings all around. "Yeah... Different from what your living-quarters at Garden I suppose, but its all my own." He confirmed.

Almasy could see something flicker in those vibrant eyes, the male's expression seeming to show envy then guilt. Seifer felt his own gaze narrow in bafflement. The emotions were far too raw to be normal for the once indifferent lion, that was for sure, even if he knew this boy was just as full of emotions as any other person... It was just an odd sight to see. Odd for Leonhart to become prone to showing those very things so openly.

Seifer watched his rival acutely as soft lips opened to speak, the voice coming out weakly. "I...I left garden..." The brunet whispered his face going down as he clung to himself, those strong storms looking so fragile as he forced the beautiful shepherds to face down.

Eyes splitting a fraction wider, Almasy was put in shock for only a second before resuming his usual look, trying to pretend to not notice the weakened state of the other.. "I heard you went missing... But you're not leaving permanently. Right?" He questioned evenly, but his voice somehow still had that spike of care held within.

Hearing the word, Squall stood stilled, debating on the issue before shaking his head. "I... don't know. I just needed to get away." He whispered the end the words choking up. Leonhart Had seemed to start shutting down, his eyes boring into the floor emptily... Blank almost.

What happened after he left to cause this? Seifer had to question, but he knew no answer would come. swiftly, the blonde pressed off the wall and reached for the commander, lifting the angled chin up, his hold firm.

The younger of the two flinched at first in the contact, his eyes looking at the other in question. Seeming to understand the worry and thought, Seifer, nodded his head, slowly releasing the seized jaw. "Yeah, I know that feeling..." He tried to relate. "It’s why I settled here, in the middle of nowhere."

Staring at the others dark jades, relief seemed to floor the other, his tense posture seeming to soften, crossed arms loosening to barely hold near his curved waist. Squalls eyes began to wonder again, seeming to analyze the older boy, locking the aged look into memory. "You've changed..." He stated quietly, walking closer to the blonde as his hands ghosted near the blonde's body to face, then pulled away. "Yet I recognized you immediately."

Laughing at the reaction and question, Seifer closed the gap by walking closer to Squall, tracing the scar across the others slender face. "Yeah? Well, considering we branded one another, it's quite easy." He started, a broad smirk displayed on his handsome features.

Seifer, "but I have to admit, at first glance, I could not tell it was you." A brown brow raised, the owners face bewildered. (Of course, he didn't realize his own change.) Almasy noted, resting both hands on top of his hips. "You didn't even realize huh?" He questioned gaining a narrowed gaze and laughed. "Ok, princess. let me indulge you." He chastised hearing a hiss in warning.

Lowering so that their faces were only centimeters across, mentally logging the pinch of skin where the kitten furrowed his brows in annoyance and apprehension, Seifer's grin split in half. "Your hair, for one. Is a lot longer now, brushing against your thin as usual shoulders." He began, the brunet jolting and beginning to shift some brown strands to stare at the length with a baffled expression.

Almasy snorted. "Also, your once porcelain white skin is now, VERY, darkly, tanned. And to tie it all up, unlike before when I called you puberty boy, the words can no longer match because you have actually grown in mass and look to be a well-toned man... though, compared to me, your still a skinny little twig." he joked earning another glare, but no lash out?

Squall let his glare stay on the man for only a few passing minutes before he decided to let it go, looking down at himself with furrowed brows. (Did I really?) He only questioned half way when abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a wandering hand.

The owner's fingers gripped at the base of his pants and lowered the waistband scarcely to close to his lower region, revealing slightly paler skin around his lower hips.

Seifer, "see. You use to be very pale, princess." he said in a taunting manner.

Blues jolted wide and a slender hand slapped the offender off, a slight blush and narrowing of eyes gracing the smaller males face as he tried to back off, being reminded of the ever-present wall.

Seifer would have been thrown off by the reaction if it wasn't for the known fact that Leonhart was not one to be touched, that and he had never really done something like that to his rival... Such a cute and innocent reaction was new to him.

Seifer, (but alarmingly sexy..) His mind thought before pushing the thought away and standing straight. Crossing his arms again Almasy shrugged. "Moving on, while you are here you might as well make yourself at home. at least until you are healed," he stated before turning to resume his previous activity of serving the two of them food.

Squall watched the retreating figure return to the stove and pick up another pan towards two plates, filling them both with eggs and a sort of meat. Seifer then moved to lay them on top of his table and went back for cups.

Watching the scene, Leon did not know what to do except to continue watching. When green lazed back to blue, Squall narrowed his lashes, gaining a small chuckle from the ex-knight.

Seifer, "sit down and eat. It's not poisoned." The male informed, returning to his search for cups, pulling two glass containers out.

The joke went through and out the brunet's ears, the commander feeling off; but nonetheless, he heeded the request as he moved to sit down, keeping his back straight as he intensely watched the food.

Seifer noticed, glancing back as he walked to the fridge. "What do you want to drink? I got fresh orange juice, water... Alcohol?" He offered, the last option sounding uncertain. A part of him guessed the lion wasn't much of a drinker, but he still asked anyway.

Catching the off tone, the stoic brunet glanced up, pushing brown strands back as he mumbled, "water will do."

Almasy shrugged. "Your loss. I don't share often." Was his casual response. Finished with preparing the drinks, the man moved to sit across the younger boy, pouring alcohol in his own cup water already in Squalls'.

The brunet saw the offered cup and reached out when it was tugged out of his reach. "Say the magical words," the blonde teased gaining a warning glare as Squall pressed his lips tightly together.

But even Squall knew when to be polite and mumbled a hasten "thank you," rather than a, 'please'. Knowing full well that the blonde wanted to hear the beg. As if he would.

Seeming fine with the response given, that annoying pleased smirk worn, Seifer gave the cup and begun to drink the toxic liquid in his own hand.

Leonhart cringed his brows low. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff," he complained openly.

Putting the cup down Almasy continued to grin placing his elbow on the table for support as he laid in his palm. "Figures your not one to enjoy the sweet taste of this wonderful drink... Then again you never liked anything but water huh?"

Squall could see the man's smile grow daring.

Seifer, "I need to take you drinking one of these days and see how the ice queen loosens up huh? But I imagine you would be a sleepy drunk." He insulted, already falling into the old habit of angering the other.

Squall, not liking where the blondes' thought process was going, took a sip of his water, enjoying the cool touch as it eased its way down his throat. A soft hum vibrated as blues gently closed in appreciation, his mind just realizing how thirsty he really was.

Releasing a content sigh the lion placed the glass creation down letting both hands clasp around the large cup as he continuously stared into its depths, watching the disturbed water become calm. "I don't get drunk." He murmured, "never plan to." Leaning back, bright azures locked onto the ceiling, emotions swarming his sphere like depths.

Seifer could practically see the gears moving within the brunets mind. Shifting so that his palm rest below his jaw, he continued to watch the younger male. (What's going on in that head of yours Leonhart...) He questioned making his own gears turn, unable to keep from wondering what the younger fighter thought.

Taking a deep breath, Seifer picked up his fork putting a mouth full of sausage and eggs past full lips. "So what did you mean yesterday... When you said you finally found me?" he asked, just remembering the odd statement.

Green gems rise up to see the brunet now looking back with horror, his body visibly tense. (Seems that statement was a slip of lip.) The blonde told himself, knowing now that those simple words were as important as he thought, and most likely held half of the answers as to why the commander was here, and not home.

Seifer only waited until he realized the kitten would not answer. Giving up he decided to pretend to have said nothing. Casually, he continued to take decent sized bites of his food before noticing how the other was not.

Squalls lips were partly open in question. The boy seeming to debate on whether or not he should speak still. Seeing his opportunity the knight picked up the still isolated fork and stabbed some of the separated meat shoving it past the pouted lips.

Surprise etched into the brooding males serious features, a childlike expression worn as Leonhart bashfully pulled the fork away and chewed on the already enclosed piece.

Lips curving up again, Seifer leaned over the table. "Eat your food." He mocked. He could see a hardened glare settle within the stormy irises again, the owner all to tempted to hit him. But, once again, the boy didn't lash out.

Instead, Squall focused on the fork, digging into his food like he was told.

Still amused Seifer now laid on both of his palms watching the show. "Quite docile now huh? Your acting pretty tame considering you would usually snap at me by now." Another warning growl sounded off, but no lash out came. Knowing no merit came from pissing off the surprisingly calm lion, Seifer moved on and continued to enjoy his meal.

Slender fingers coming to a slow stop, the tanned frame put the fork down, his hands sinking back into his lap. "It seemed empty there..." Came the hollow words. "For five years... I felt alone, despite always being surrounded." His voice choked and a sweat started to build. Hands clenched down, his eyes staring harshly at the half-eaten plate.

The blonde stopped eating as well, gem-like greens gazing up... But no words came from him, his mouth shut tight as he intended to only listen.

Squall was fidgeting more and seemed to begin to grow fear. But why? The knight questioned watching the captivating lips part once more. "I thought day and night on what I was missing... And to my surprise, it wasn't a lot, and most of the things if I wanted them, could easily become available... All of them, but one?" The question at the end caught the blondes attention, his heart beginning to beat faster unconsciously.

Sharp eyes gazed threw dark jade, the expression fierce in comparison to the meek voice before. "I wanted to see you again... The very thing that always pissed me off... Pushed me on edge." He swallowed hard, his hands gripping his lap more tightly. "I don't get why I can't forget you... Or move on. You were always by my side, whether it was as my enemy or comrade. I never thought there would be a time where I would live without you.”

The heat in his voice began to die as he tore his gaze away. “But, when I heard that you died." A hurt sound escaped the thin boy's lips. "I couldn't believe it... And, unintentionally I ran... Ran off looking for you. Desperate to find proof that they were wrong." His whole body became still. "When I said I finally found you... I meant just that."

Seifer could not believe what he just heard. The boy had been searching for just him. Had abandoned his post and disappeared just to find him. He didn't know how to take it. He settled long ago with the thought that they would never cross again. Settled down at a country home far from anywhere he had known, keeping contact with only his old trio, the two living nearby. Doing basic mercenary jobs, drinking, sleeping with whomever he pleased men or women, he didn't care. He lived his life to the fullest... Though, he always knew something was missing but he chose to ignore it. Yet here the very thing was.

Feeling a cocky grin rise he locked onto the man before him. "Missed me that much, eh kitten?" blue hues rushed up, settling into another glare.

Squall, "I didn't say that." he hissed.

Rolling his eyes the blonde rose up, picking up his plate as well as Squalls. "Oh don't get shy princess... I missed you too."

The words fully surprised the smaller male, his stormy eyes wide as he stared at the others broad back. (He what?) he questioned watching as the blonde disposed of the remanding food and begun to wash the dishes.

Seifer did not need to glance back to know the small lion was confused, and if he did. knowing he wore a broad smirk currently. He would end up pissing off the kitten once more.

Seifer, "starting tomorrow," he began to think, the words not fully planned. "When you're mostly healed, let's go out. Check out the city and you know, get reacquainted." He requested, trying to still plan what to do with his unexpected guest. " Might as well since we unexpectedly met up." He finished, the offer genuine.

Squall, slightly nodding his head, pushed brunet hair slightly back his fringes clinging to the back of his ears. "Whatever... that's fine." Came his poor response, unsure of what to say.

But considering the blondes snorted, mumbling a- "of course you'd say that," he figured he said the right thing.


	3. The Changed Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to do fan art for this. Reason? You will find out in mid read it has to do with Squall Lol

Stormy eyes glared into deeply amused green, the owner of the sky changing element sitting with a single lanky leg crossed over the other as he sat on the cushioned bed of the upstairs room. Baggy pants still hung low on slender tanned hips, only white wrappings covering their well fit chest.

Anger resided in the brunet males eyes as he glared at his more playful expressive counterpart... Mischief written in that forever etched grin. Muscular arms crossed over a broad chest, the blondes handsome face full of delight at the current events.

Squall, on the other hand, was not too pleased with how things were currently going... And by that, he meant his choice in... "Are you going to where the oversized sweater or not?" clothes.

Eyes narrowed at the ex-knights words, Leonhart's arms tense as he glared at the larger man's palms, his long fingers holding a big knitted cream-colored sweater.

Squall, "you and I both know that sweater won't fit like these damn pants... And, that not even you would be caught dead in it." He growled out, determined to not go outside looking like some sort of retard... If anyone saw or recognized him... he'd rather kill himself then let that happen.

Seifer, seeing the brunet grit his teeth against his bottom lip, held in a laugh. Looking at the item in hand, his lips curved up even more. "Yeah, got it as a gift from one of my friends. Kept it just in case of an emergency." He tried to seriously say, but a chuckle escaped and he knew the other was ready to chop his head off.

Stare hardening Squall looked away huffing. "Never wearing it." He hissed. He could hear the other laugh making his already sour mood pure anger. His view was settled on the floor when he felt the older male throw himself nearby, the bed thumping as Squalls smaller body jumped a few centimeters from the sheer force of the others landing. The blonde's breath altered, informing the commander that Seifer was going to argue with his decision.

"You know you have no cloths? Accept it." Almasy requested, a more serious note to the statement, then he placed the sweater on the brunets lap and snickered as he watched Squall chunk it with A hiss.

The younger male turned back, arms raising to cross over his own mostly revealed chest. "Find something I don't have to tie to fit me." Rebutted the younger boy, trying to not be completely disagreeable.

At this, Jades lowed at the comment eyeing the ponytail securing his large PJ pants. Snickering he took the black band off gaining a gasp as the pants fell revealing pale flesh again.

Squall, "Almasy!" He hissed snatching the band back gaining heavy laughter. then it stopped.

Seifer's expression turned serious, and he began to grasp his chin in thought. "Fine... I think I have something... But if it fits, you can't fuss or refuse ok?" Sceptical cobalt watched him, a brow raised. Annoyed Almasy hardened his gaze. "At least agree with that!"

Dark brown lashes flickered a bit, looking down. His hand held his thinly framed chin, Leonhart seeming to debate for a while before he remet with Almasy's gaze and nodded in a silent agreement.

Smiling once more now Seifer hopped back up moving to the third door Squall wondered about before.

Curious now that the wooden entree was open, Leon leaned forward and watched the blonde disappear into what seemed to be a walk-in closet. Moments passed before the man walked back out with an all to familiar outfit in hand... One the lion always saw the blonde wear in the past. Lips dropped open, blue hues looking towards the blonde with generally confusion.

Seifer shrugged. "I couldn't throw it away... besides our first gunblades, this was all I had left of the past." Almasy somewhat defended himself, feeling off about this alternative as well.

Nodding in agreement squall got up, his hand sliding over the now, somewhat small, signature jacket. Eyes roamed over the crop like blue shirt and high waisted jeans. "This wouldn't fit me either." He mumbled, the meaning having a different tune then the complaints before.

Seifer caught it but shrugged again. "No, but I doubt anything else would... And your other clothes are a dead giveaway to who you actually are. Just try it." He requested, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

Finally agreeing the brunet took the outfit and walked away to the bathroom.

Watching the lion walk in his house seemed off to Seifer... But he couldn't help think it was right. Having his past rival here with him made him feel a comfort he hadn't felt since he left. Hopefully, this feeling would last just a bit longer. He secretly hoped.

A little time had passed before the door re-clicked, signaling that the brunet was done changing and had decided to come out. The minute Squall had become visible to Almasy… His voice caught within his throat, the smug comment he was meaning to say, trapped under the held breath he couldn't release.

The kitten looked quite fetching in his old clothes. The suit slightly baggy yet fitted. His high waisted pants hung low around the thinner more curved hips. His blue crop top low enough to reveal the boys' entire collarbone but still high enough to reveal his mid stomach and the slight v coming out from the loosely fitted pants, the pale skin below still somehow covered. White jacket sleeves were folded up to the slighter figures elbows, revealing the brunets lower arms and slender wrist, the cloak almost brushing the ground from the shorter height.

Warmth rushing him, Seifer had to check himself after the sight before him. Squall’s most revealing thing when it came to clothes was his skin-tight leather jeans that tended to emphasize his ass... That's all, and although Almasy always checked him out... Something made his jeans fit a little tighter at the sight of the silent beauty wearing his own clothes. The outfit showing more than the brunet would usually allow.

Finally able to race back into reality, Seifer inclined his head a quirky smirk gracing his lips. "Looking good Squally boy." He loudly announced, walking over to the lion to hover and circle the seemingly tense and agitated boy. "What, is it too breezy?" He purred, his voice oddly deep.

A click of the others tongue was heard and the brunet crossed his arms a flash of a black rubble band on his wrist coming into view. Seeing it, green eyes became more narrow with a cheeky smile as he reached down from behind the smaller male towards the solo wrist. "Hey, why don't we use that?" He asked feeling the man grow stiff from his touch, knowing that his body being pressed against the youngers back probably threw the poor Leonhart off.

Squall, definitely unsure of how to respond, stood completely still as large hands removed the band. "Can I do your hair?" He heard the other question making him more confused than before.

The two were never cozy with one another... Or even civil. But as soon as they met again, they had been nothing but civil and friendly... Well more like Leonhart was being tolerant, but it's not like he wants to fight now; not when he finally found what he searched so desperately for.

Giving in, the commander nodded his head, becoming tense the moment hands ran through his scalp, pulling all stray brown hairs back and out of his face.

Becoming all too tempted Seifer had to stifle a laugh as he felt the kitten try to adapt to the weird situation. The blonde decided to go for more than just 'fixing hair' and had begun to massage the tender scalp and weave his hands threw slightly tangled knots; parting each strand gently as he pulled the thick locks up into a high tail.

He would have put the black-band in by now if it wasn't for the relaxed position the other begun to drift in. He could hear a shuttered breath and see blues close under thick brown lashes. soft lips parted as the lion began to melt in his comforting ministration... That earned a tug below the belt line for Seifer.

Becoming more curious, Almasy could not resist the urge to tilt the smaller mans head back so to clearly see the effeminate face, the action making the boy become slightly ridged once more, eyes fluttering open to view into the broader males green.

Squall, "Seifer..." he somewhat questioned seeing the perplex look the other gave, but received no response.

His whisper was soft, almost pleading, or so Almasy told himself, making a small hunger grow. Sighing at the realization, the knight inwardly growled. (Man I need to get laid... Getting turned on by puberty boy is not a good sign. Not that I'm opposed to sleeping with men.)

And he wasn't. He had plenty of one-nighters with both men and women, and he'd be damned if he didn't admit getting turned on every now and then when the two fought... But now the brunet was taken... Taken by-

Seifer, "are you still with Rinoa?" He suddenly questioned, the words unintentional.

Seifer watched as the boy's eyes grew wide, then slouched guiltily. The owner looked down and away from Almasy, barely pulling away from the warm grasp on his head.

Squall, "no... We broke up about a year after the war." He whispered.

The words took a while to fully register, the blonde slowly nodding his head, humming to himself as he continued to let his hands slip from brown strands. "I see... She was always kind of high strung. I never expected you two to hit it off." He confessed knowing Leonhart did not fit the dating type. That and, Rinoa was a true hassle. He was shocked seeing the two end up together. Breaking up really did make more sense to him.

The man in his hands abruptly shook his head, waking the knight from his thoughts. "That's not it..." He said more clearly, wounding around to hug his chest. A defense mechanism the boy tended to use when uncomfortable. "I just couldn't treat her more than a friend. She said that it's not normal for lovers to not-" The man stopped.

Fingers halting Seifer stared at the younger male. "Not to what? Fuck?" He bluntly stated seeing the brunet jolt, a light blush to his ears.

Squall, "no... Kiss."

The statement had hit the blonde in the oddest of ways. "K-kiss... You couldn't kiss... Which mean you could have never fucked... Squall, are you a virgin!?"

A hand suddenly slapped him off, Squall turning to face Seifer. The brunet’s hair fell back onto his shoulders each strand still pushed back. "What's with the surprise? Not everybody is like you and can sleep with everyone." Leonhart defended, his blush still present.

That comment definitely pissed the blonde off. Growling lowly Almasy readied to argue back. "Not a man whore kitten, what makes you think I'm capable of doing that?"

A tanned hand points at the black band frowning. "I don't carry rubber bands and I doubt you can wear them... The owner had long orange hair. 'Friend' I presume?"

The blonde was ready to rebut the comment but stopped. He was caught and the boy was right. Sighing he scratched his head, reluctantly accepting this loss.

Seifer, "yeah, so what. I sleep with 'friends', not like I'm with anyone or interested in being with anyone currently... It's just... I never expected you to still be so," his smile returned. "Stiff... I mean seriously, your still only with your hands?" He emphasized with a jerking gesture.

Blue spheres go wide, squall’s jaw left ajar in disbelief of the others words. "No!" He shouted crossing his arms again. "I don't do that." Came the low hiss, the already present blush reaching the tips of his ears.

"What about morning wood?" Seifer taunted with a grin, Leonhart becoming more flustered at the moment. Sexual conversation was never a thing Squall could handle well, and if he had a choice, wouldn't... But Seifer Almasy was the last person to let him off the hook.

Even if he responded with violence... Leonhart was afraid he would never hear an end and that if he tried to fight, he would possibly lose all thanks to his current wounds and the new distraction.

Heat racing to his face, Leonhart looked down. "Whatever...Can you just shut the hell up and finish the ponytail?" He cut the blonde off, the last words he registered being about if he was going after the wrong sex; whatever that means.

Feeling he had enough fun, Seifer laughed and walked to the brunet once more gripping the mop and quickly tie-ing it into a high ponytail. Bashful sterling silver looked up into his deep green.

Seifer, "got to admit the ponytails pretty sexy. It suits your long and narrow face." He whispered.

The comment threw the other off, as well as Almasy himself. He did not plan to say it out loud... But seeing the brunets face drop; big eyes wide and lips slightly parted in innocent confusion. He couldn't help the curve to his lip.

Seifer. "So LEON." He taunted seeing the youngers blush deepen. "Ready to hit town? Though, fair warning, with how you look... Expect lingering stares." He purred at the end.

Shifting away, Squall pulled up the jackets white collar to cover himself. "Eyes tend to follow me so it's not a problem, I can't deal with." He informed, talking about his 'Fun' experience with the paparazzi.

Seifer smirked. "Conceded huh? When did you discover people lick you up with their eyes?"

The boy grew silent again. This time, Leonhart decided to ignore the blunt blonde as he walked past and down the stairs as quickly as his feet could make him without full-blown running.

Seifer had fallen a fraction now, crouching on the floor as he held his gut. Another hand covering his mouth, trying its best to stifle another laugh. (He's too much) He thought the choppy laugh still coming off slightly muted.

Seifer, "oh well...he's pretty fun this way too." The blonde knew that when Squall had said he was used to staring, it wasn't meant to be about people with sexual interest in him. No, the guy was to slow. He meant a different kind of stare but Seifer couldn't control his words, not like he ever did, and decided to let the true meaning of his words crowed over the brunets making the boy lost.

And it really was just too entertaining...

Finally quieting down Almasy went down the flight of stairs meeting with the isolated princess, smirking when he saw the barely highlighted pink tint to dark sun-kissed ears.

The fact that the mop Squall called his hair was pulled back and high, away from the very pretty, and effeminate face made it all too easy to see the males' whole expressions. And it also made it easier to appreciate the boys facial structure.

Licking his lips he walked closer, looking down at the exposed waist and traced the flesh lightly with the back of his fingers. A small startled noise escaped the other as stormy hues looked down at the hand slightly yanking up his shortcutted shirt.

Seifer, "really does look good." the blonde covered for his wandering hand. "Very good." He repeated his voice going down an octave.

Taking a shuddering breath, Squall slowly nodded his head as he looked into the dark emeralds, the expression making him feel heat once more. Unsure and feeling conflicted he took a step back. "Whatever..." he managed to choke out, the only words he knew to use in order to push off unlikable things... Or, just generally confusing ones.

The blonde watched him a moment longer smiling a little more widely. (Maybe taming and claiming this lion isn't a bad idea... After all... He's all for the taking.) Turning his attention he closed his eyes walking to the door as he raised a hand for the other to follow.

Seifer, "well, let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 2 unfinished fic's with Squall Leonhart and other ships lmao. I am a freaken disaster! But oh Well. This one, is obviously A Seifer X Squall, But I have one named- 
> 
> Kingdom hearts: Repurposed (Being edited still and not fully published yet lol)  
> Which Is Cloud X Leon, with multiple other ships. And then
> 
> Final Fantasy: Cross dimensions 
> 
> Which is also Cloud X Leon, Past Seifer X Squall... And if you want can turn into A Seifer x Cloud x Squall with A Sephiroth and a magical revive of Zack! meaning Sephiroth X Zack guys lol. 
> 
> I plan to hint at Vincent X Cid... But that's all really, its the newest and most underdeveloped of all the current fic's so yeah. That's all.


	4. Still exsistan Rivalry

Walking through the somewhat busy smalltown Squall felt at peace. No one bothered him, stalked his every move with the expectations he could never fill: No one tried to hunt him down with questions of the war. No one to taunt and ridicule him for his age and appearance as commander, saying pointless insults about how he was too young, and that his appearance does not fit the job description.

Not that his current one was any better...

God knows how the paparazzi would respond to seeing him wear the clothes of the very enemy he fought to the death just a few years ago.

Sighing, light-colored hues looked down, frowning at their appearance. It wasn't like him to wear these kinds of clothing, but he had no choice. The Chimera ripped his old suit and the rest were just as dirty and thrashed... All that was left was whatever Seifer could give him, and considering the still very apparent size difference, that was a challenge. Attention shifting off, he somehow ended up passing reflective glass. The long see-thru surface reflecting his appearance clearly.

His lips parted a moment as he eyed himself. He was about the same size as Seifer from then, it had just dawned on him now, how much he really aged... How much time had actually passed? Walking to the glass he let his palm press against it, looking down… Expression hollow.

This appearance... these clothes... It brought back so many memories, good and bad. And he didn't know how to handle it. Eyes slowly looking up, he saw his own face, brown strands neatly pulled back into a ponytail, scar completely in view; tracing the marking reality came rushing back. He was in the present, not locked in the past.

Looking further he could see the blondes reflection as well, jaded eyes looking at him, wearing a similar expression to his own. Slowly, he turned back and felt a small smile grace him. The other seemed thrown off but he didn't care. Squall, "funny..." He began, walking to the other, his hand coming up to trace the older males scar like he did his own moments ago. But he didn't continue his sentence, just stood silent and watched the other, his sterling eyes flickering as they intensely watched jaded irises with some sort of confirmation.

The eyes of the owner seeming to make sure this moment was real.

Realizing what the brunet was thinking Seifer grabbed the slender wrist pulling the hand down and slightly away. "Yeah... I'm real Leonhart." He clarified.

Nodding, Squall hummed, pulling his hand back to walk ahead, his fingers rubbing his wrist attentively. "So you are."

The two had walked in silence after that, neither seeming to want to talk. Instead, they settled for walking side by side. Almasy couldn't help smile as he noticed the trailing eyes. Squall was to busy in his thoughts, fingers gripping his own chin as he seemed to debate on things, his body walking on auto drive. But Seifer, he was watching all around and he knew, it was bound to happen.

Whenever he walked he always turned heads. He knew he was a sex god and he had delivered on that to quite a few people in this town. But the fact that Squall, an equally attractive but more beautiful man walked by his side, he knew jaws were bound to drop. Pride hit him as his vibrant eyes looked down at the still distracted lion.

Seifer, "so oblivious," he muttered.

Squall didn't catch it and stood to his movements, but as the walk continued he felt an odd question swarm him. Stopping he looked up at the giant beside him. "Where are we going?" He asked gaining the others attention again, the smug smirk starting to annoy him.

Seifer glanced at him then back up, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Hm, good question... Was just having us explore and get fresh air." Turning to look back at blues he tilted himself to lean over the other. "Do you want to be going somewhere?" He teased seeing the kitten become irked.

Turning away Leonhart frowned "I don't enjoy wasting time doing pointless things." He lashed out, voice low and uninterested in the current situation.

Seifer sighed. Grabbing thin shoulders, he pulled the smaller male close as he patted the place down continuously. "Yeah well. Think of it as an adventure and tour of this friendly ol’ town. If you plan to stay for a while, get acquainted."

Filching at the statement, Seifer noticed the man seemed to become very uncomfortable. Taking his hands off, he put some distance between himself and the lion.

Leonhart would usually fight him by now... But he wasn't? And it was really starting to bother him. "Why are you not snapping? Getting ready to fight, pulling out your gunblade and all. The usual?" He finally asked, his brows low in irritation.

Eyes staring down, the brunet shrugged. "I don't want us to fight and separate afterward... This whole truce-like situation is already fragile."

Almasy, "how?" he shot back immediately.

Squall glared at him and gripped the blonde's arm, unexpectedly pulling him into the background forest away from all the sound.

When the lion turned to face him once more, vibrant storms graced Seifer. The younger male edged towards him hitting his chest with anger. "I tried to KILL you. YOU tried to kill me..." His voice trailed off, his eyes growing weary as he looked down again. "I thought when and if we found one another, it would lead to us trying to kill each other... But I didn't want it."

Seifer watched the other, his own mind feeling conflicted. Grabbing the brunet’s chin the blonde lifted the youngers face seeing that it was full of uncertainty... Something not usually found in the thick-headed lion... Nor in himself. But he was sure his face reflected the very same thing.

Already regretting his next words, shaky lips spoke. "The reason you flinch when I touch you... The reason you are so unsure... Is it because I, I tortured you?" The words felt as if they could stab his own heart, the shocked expression of the lion making it worse.

Slapping the hand off again Squall shook his head. "No... We were enemies. At war... She ordered it, you obeyed."

Seifer growled clenching his fist. "It's not that simple Squall. I TORTURED YOU! I hurt everyone. All our friends, family... I betrayed them all. Garden may not be any better training kids as mercenaries to kill… But it doesn’t excuse me."

Squall, "you didn't have a choice!"

Seifer, "I had a choice!" he snapped back.

The two stopped, anger swarming around them.

Seifer sighed taking a deep breath. "I-I regretted a lot of things... But most of all, I regret what I did to you." the words came out broken, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Squall looked at him this time, and his expression was calmer. Sighing as well, he turned to look around... This space was open and wide, trees surrounding them like an arena.

A soft smile coming, lifting just the corners of his lip’s, Squall pulled out his blade and raised it up to the blondes head. The man jolted and looked up with apprehension.

Leering to the side, Squall opened his mouth. "You want me to fight, right?" he stated no bite to the words, just a small curve to his lips and a playful tone.

Blond lashes blinked with disorientation as the man took a moment to fully register the tone and reason. Reaching for his own blade, Seifer pulled it out slapped the blade of the other away before jumping back in a battle position.

A wide grin and joyful laugh, Almasy narrowed his eyes. "Well, we are rivals, if nothing else."

**~~**

The streaking of metal, the echoes of clashing blades; two heavy made weapons met over and over again. Silver and gray, black and brown. Leather handles being squeezed by sweaty palms.

Squall lunged at Seifer twirling his body to increase the sheer force of his attack, Almasy taking the hit head-on and attempting to redirect it to his right; his hands shaking from the sheer power. Grunting Seifer pushed through, Leonhart's gunblade digging into the ground.

Almasy huffed, jumping back as the brunet lifted his blade back up far too quickly. "Damn princess chill!" He exclaimed gaining a small smirk from the younger male.

Squall, "you wanted the fight." He sarcastically rebutted.

A smile growing on the blondes face as he decided to take the initiative this time, he swung down at the lion’s blade and caught him mid-slice. Seifer’s sword rides across the top, down. When he felt the slighter male move to shift his feet, Almasy snuck his own leg behind the brunets left ankle and kicked back.

Squall, caught off guard, tumbled slightly. Catching himself just in time he shuffled away and free himself but before he could attack back, Almasy was on him again swinging the top of his sword using only one hand and loosened the brunets already weak hold.

Seifer’s free hand reached out for the lions pants, yanking them to pull the brunet close before tackling the man down. Both tumbling for a few moments before Leonhart ended up pinned beneath the other.

Blue eyes near slits, his breath heavy and labored, squall cursed under his breath. "That's not how to dual." He argued, not happy at all with this loss.

Seifer, on the other hand, was smiling wide, edging a little to close towards the lips of the other. "All is fair in war." He joked gaining a glare.

Laughing the blonde pressed more weight against the lithe form, knee wedge between toned thighs. "What? You should expect the worse from me kitten." He whispered, his voice deep again.

Squall felt his spine shutter his eyes trailing to look at the other's mouth, then lower leg as his breath hitched. Licking his dry lips, Leonhart looked back up, trying his best to push down the coming heat and strange lust.

Squall, "saying I should always expect the spineless course of action? Fine." Before the blonde could argue the lion headbutted him, shoving and pinning the ex-knight in his place, his body sitting directly on top of Almasy's lap as he edged down.

The loose blue shirt revealed more of Leonhart’s chest as he got closer. "I can cheat too you know." Came the breathless response, Squall's chest heaving from the adrenalin and sudden excitement.

Not meaning to, Almasy felt himself get turned on. Staying perfectly still he shrugged, willing his pressed against member to not harden... The last thing he need was to be poking the brunet’s ass.

The commander's hands loosened and he sat back relaxing in place. "No more?" He questioned seeing the fight seem to leave the blonde.

Satisfied himself with the spars end, Leonhart readied to get off. Seeing the retreat, Seifer reached up grasping either side of the man's hips and pulled him back down onto his lap.

A startled yelp made it passed the other's lips. Ears tingeing a light pink. Cobalts eyed the other. "What?" Squall hissed, the embarrassing noise he made angering him.

Smirking, the broader man sat up, still holding the brunets very sensitive and slender hips, his face inches from the lion. "Nothing... Just thought we could relax a little." He toyed.

Leon began to blush a little more as the blonde got close. He could feel the hand on his waist lower, a soft gasp leaving him. The touch of the others hands and the feel of muscular thighs against his own sent waves of heat through him. The sensation was something he never experienced before, though that didn't mean it was bad... Just new?

Feeling a little adventurous, Squall moved closer, letting his own hands relax on the blonde's broad arms. Those large palms slide up to his torso, trailing past the blue shirt and over his pecs, another soft sound emitted from the brunet, and Seifer almost snapped.

The very being he always dreamed of caressing, pulling into his bed and taking beneath him, was leaning into his touch... Seeming to be asking for more as he leaned in, shaky hands squeezing his long-sleeved coat. The color of his current one a dark black, clashing with the others white.

Jades stare at the white jacket taking notice of the sleeves falling off and exposing the kitten's shoulders, stopping at the crease of the thin yet firm arms. Licking his lips he stuck his head in the crook of the brunet's neck, breathing in the others smell.

Feeling the hot breath tickle over his sensitive flesh, Squall closed his eyes. Moaning lowly he clenched the fabric in hand and craned his neck more to the side, another pleasure filled sound slipping out when he felt the other slightly nip him. Seifer's took another deep breath sucking lightly on the skin, feeling the body above tremble.

Leonhart gasped, trying to clench his legs together, being halted by Almasy's own. The blonde couldn't resist himself anymore and became hard, bucking his hips against the smaller's perk ass. A small gasp slipped and he drowned in the sound, nipping and sucking a thin jaw as he climbed up.

He could feel the small form arch into him and release a please groan as he pinched perked nipples, a small whimper escaping shortly after. Hands traveling elsewhere he caressed round globs moving to hover parted lips.

Beautiful eyes shut by thick brown lashes, Seifer started at those thin, soft lips as they released soft breaths. how he wanted to kiss them... Watching those eyes suddenly flutter open, his heart stopped, and desire became more than a want... But a need.

The events unfolding would have continued if not for the rustling heard nearby. The two jolted, Seifer quickly picking Squall and himself up off the floor. "Well, we can continue this later." The blonde suggested releasing the somewhat lost brunet and walking away. Looking back he saw Squall’s eyes continuously staring down, brows knitted together.

Remembering how the man was not too clever on the uptake of sex and intimate things, he sighed snapping his fingers before the youngers face gaining a slight jump from the lion before the blue eyes met him.

Seifer, "let's go home." He whispered his voice caring and stern.

Deciding to think and debate on what happened later, Leonhart nodded his head, fixing his clothes and patting them down. "Ok..." He finally rasped, not overthinking the whole 'let's go home' either.

But, even though he decided to not think about it and walked by the broader males' side. He couldn't help the small hand rising to rub the places he felt the man bite and kiss not long ago.

(it's still warm...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, my usual cliffy smut thing... Sorry guys this really is a terrible habit of mine, no clue why or how I do this or end up writing these 'tease' of A chapter XD


	5. Friendships?

The forest crowded around a small home. The log cabin quaint and comfortable. Around the unnatural structure stood the vast trees and small fish-filled ponds and lakes. A stream passed towards the left, beside it a stone path. A woman with silver hair walked along the moving waters, her red eye steadily looking towards the house.

A second pair of footsteps resounded not far behind, a bodybuilder form towering feet from her own height. The man's dark skin matched the surrounding woods and contrasted greatly from her own ghostly pale. The cream-colored flesh shining vibrantly under the sun.

Reaching their destination, small feet halted as she reached for the door, simply turning the knob to walk in. Uninvited by the residents of this place, but, she knew she was welcomed.

Briskly walking through the home she maneuvered around the well-made cabin, stopping at an archway. "Meeting!" she exclaimed passing into what she knew was the kitchen... But what she saw inside was not who she was looking for.

Sterling silver irises met her one red, the mans face mostly black, ‘cept for that slightly wide-eyed expression. The male had brunet hair pulled back in a high ponytail his clothing that resembling Almasy's old. She nearly questioned who it was when the rememberable trademark of the two fighters caught her eye.

"Hey, why did you stop Fujin? You're in the way, ya know?"

The stormy hues before her shifted their view to look at the entering brute, raising a brow in mild interest as he pulled a black coffee mug to his lips.

The man who just joined looked up noticing the slender figure leaning on the counter. "What... The..." He froze unable to speak anymore.

Fujin, getting over the shock crossed her arms. "Revenge?" She questioned like usual, her sentence short and to the point.

Shaking his head Squall looked down at the cup caressing it for a moment before staring back. "No," he answered just as shortly. Looking passed the door he hummed before sipping his drink again. "Seifer's showering. He'll be out in ten I'm sure."

Satisfied with the answer she shrugged walking to the fridge and stealing a piece of jerky moving to sit on the table as she idly chewed on it.

Raijin, on the other hand, was still gawking. "This is weird," he looked to the silverette. "You know? Right..."

The girl simply shrugged again pulling the jerky in half and offering it to him. "Sit," she commanded, the grown man groaning like a child, but still heeding her command.

Squall watched them for a moment. His azures searching for anything more but when he saw nothing he relaxed moving to leave and go upstairs; none of them bothered him to stop and explain what he was doing.

Up the flight, he now realized the shower had stopped. The knob for the door clicked and he soon saw the blonde in all his glory: Plus a hip towel. Feeling slightly flustered all of a sudden he looked away, instinctively crossing his arms.

Squall, "your trio is here." He informed hearing an acknowledging hum from the other. Looking back he paused, seeing Seifer had walked closer to him. 

Now feeling a bit apprehensive, he also backed up. "Towel?" He questioned, hoping to convey his message of needing one himself. After all, he also spared and got sweaty. But the blonde male, of course, misinterpreted... On purpose.

Loosely, Almasy grabbed the one around his hip and gently tugged it lose. "What about it?" Seifer could see the blue eyes widen and look down before racing back up to look away. 

Squall, "Idiot." The mumbled response came.

Seifer's smile grew and he let the towel fall, the lion before him jolting and backing up again; but this time his knees met the bed and he fell, giving a small surprised gasp.

Before he could get back up, Seifer was on top, his fingers pulling up his shortcut shirt. "I don't have many towels," he started also pulling away the white jacket. "So just the one left in the bathroom... Is yours, when you're stripped."

Leonhart felt his breath stop in his chest. Whatever was going on he had no logical response and just stood rooted as callous hands stripped him bare.

Feeling the grip among the hem of his pants a small noise resounded and he grasped away the larger palm. He could feel the greens rise to look at him, but he couldn't return the stare.

Seifer was watching the lion he pinned. The man seeming to submit, his eyes staying low the smaller’s hands weakly grasping the invading touch. Brown disheveled hair sprawled out of the ponytail Squall's lean body laid on its back against the scuffled up sheets.

Seifer had to take a deep breath watching the younger male. Using a small amount of force to pull from the hand and reach towards the effeminate face he tipped a firm jaw up to face him, a light blush coating the others features beautiful irises facing his gems.

No words coming from either, Almasy pulled the boy up and against him. Wrapping his left arm around the trimmed waist, he could feel the other's heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Lowering his face his mouth brushed against small plump lips. A shuddering breath left Squall at the slight touch, his eyes lowering to view the others mouth. Slowly, the blonde tilt the commanders head so they could aline. Moving to kiss once more when he saw Leonhart close his eyes.

 

***knock!* *knock!** *****

 

The two jolted away for a second time that day. Bewildered eyes meeting greatly angered green. Seifer growled, getting up with his long-lost towel, wrapping it around his waist before ripping his door open. "What!?"

The being behind jumped. "Damn man! Was just trying to make sure your good. You know?" Raijin spoke, his eyes trailing to see the brunet he worried about beat red, his hair a mess and seated...on Almasy's bed?

Gears turning his face dropped, looking back at his blonde friend with utmost horror. "S-s-sorry man... I-I... Bye!" He stuttered running down the stairs. 

Seifer groaned knowing his slow friend had picked up the pieces. Sighing he walked back to Squall. "Ok, I'm going to find you new clothes. Go and shower." 

Leonhart nodded his head and pushed up. He could feel the others hand grasp him again and pull his face close. The two stare into each another's eyes for moments more before Seifer fully pulled away, walking to his closet and disappearing.

Taking a small careful breath, Squall shook his head. Straightening his posture he gathered his thrown clothes and silently walked to the bathroom. Passing at the border of the separate room, he shut the door leaning back against it. (What's going on?)

 

**~~**

 

In the time Squall had gone to shower Seifer had found old clothes he had kept in a box deep within his closet. Choosing simply Grey sweats and a navy tank top he threw it folded on the bed, quickly making his way downstairs.

He was getting to close. Touching the kitten in the forest and almost kissing him on his bed undressed? That was a little too far, he can't go scaring the commander away with his lust... And if he had seen what he looked like with just a loose towel and wet hair. There was no doubt in his mind that he would pin and fuck the daylight out of the man, and the last thing he needed to do was take the lion of Balamb Garden when his friends were downstairs and could possibly hear it.

The minute he walked into the living room, his eyes glared at his larger friend the man somewhat jumping. "Yo man! I swear I didn't know! I-I mean come on, I know you had a thing for em back when, ya know?" Shifting he stood more straight waving his hand, the other laid on his hip. "It's been 5 years and ya still trying to hit it though? It's weird, ya know."

Almasy scoffed. "Is it? Squall Leonhart is considered a treasure. A lot of people want to  **hit that** ." He somewhat joked, walking to the bar in the room.

Taking a few cups he splayed them on the table with a couple of bottles, one secluded for himself as he popped the cork and chugged it down. Fujin, sitting across, poured some in a cup and mildly sipped from it. "Love?" She whispered, "lust?" The word hanging unspoken in the middle replaying in the Ex-knights mind.

Seifer chugged down more of his bottle before slamming it down leaning his head back, legs sprawled out as he took a refreshed breath. "Hell if I know... Maybe it's both."

The women grew quiet, contently drinking from her cup. Raijin scratched his head before joining her, taking a cup and pouring himself some of the toxic liquid as well. The minute he sat, the other leaned her back against his warm chest. Closing her eyes she hummed, continuously drinking from the cup.

Creaking was heard behind them and Almasy opened his jaded eyes locking immediately onto sterling silver. The loose clothes he chose fit the brunet comfortably, a white towel around his neck with his still somewhat wet hair dripping small drops down his face. The blank and intense expression made the blonde stir.

Continuing his steps Leonhart's hand traced the headboard of the couch Seifer was on, walking across till he circled around to sit near the blonde. Once seated he pulled the towel up to dry his disheveled over layered brown locks.

Fujin looked over and put her cup down. "Angry we left? You know, chose Seifer over the order?" 

Shocked by the serious question Squall looked up, watching for a moment before grabbing a cup himself looking at the engraved glass. "No." Looking back up he put the cup down. "Following him to the end... That suited you far more than pursuing any life garden could give you."

A slight smile was seen to cross Fujin's face. Turning she curled further against Raijin the rare smile hidden under the giant. The man had then begun to pet her head. "She's drunk," he whispered endearingly.

Seifer snorted and begun to swish his bottle. "Little lightweight," he joked looking over to the commander. "Are you?" Reaching over he poured some of his bottle into the cup Squall had lifted earlier.

Stormy Gray glanced at him, then the cup. Slow and hesitate he lifted the cup and shot it down much to the others surprise. Crossing his leg he calmly put it down tilting his head to glare at Almasy with challenge.

Amused and curious to why the brunet was going against his previous argument of, "never going to get drunk," he grabbed a bottle and sat closer popping the cork. "Drink this and call me impressed." He dared. 

Squall's eyes narrowed at the bottle then him. "You haven't even finished your own," he argued, but the cocky blonde just grinned wider. 

Seifer, "yeah, that's why I said I would be impressed."

Raijin, not liking the direction things were taking picked Fujin up and quickly left the room; where? Not a place Squall knew but probably his Rival.

Leonhart hardening his stare shuffled a little so to face the other more properly. Throwing the towel on the table he took the bottle and took a testing gulp. Pulling the bottle away he wiped his mouth a bitter expression taking over. "Taste like shit," he complained gaining loud laughter.

Seifer chugged more down, this time not stopping as the liquid begun to vanish. His green eyes turned daringly at Leonhart as if telling him to do the same. The man listening against his better judgment.

Almasy had finished before the other and a mischievous expression twisted his face. Quickly he pulled the bottle up making the liquid come pouring down all over Squall.

Eyes wide he punched the man, growling- "I just showered!" But all he got was drunken laughter. Scoffing he looked away when he felt Seifer take the bottle and down it as well.

He was ready to leave, thankful for the far away and still clean towel when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "So princess? How are you? Any effects from the drink." He heard the man snicker out.

Brows knitting, the brunet faced him confused when it finally hit him; A wave of intoxication stunned him a surprised gasped released. Leonhart was far too concentrated on how much Seifer had pissed him off with that antic to realize how messed up he become from that drink. 

A little dizzy he gripped the bridge of his nose.

Seifer noticed the change, snickering as he lowered to lightly nip at the distracted one's earlobe. He heard a soft gasp get released once more, its cause and reason far different than the last... Then he plunged his tongue.  Seifer, "you smell nice Kitten." Came the teased comment, Almasy nipping him again.

Squall fidgeted and lightly pushed. "Well, I just showered..." He tried to fight, bite to his words so he could remind Seifer that he needed another now but the alcohol warming his system and clouding his mind didn't help.

Almasy knew he was being stupid at the moment... Just finished scolding himself about touching the commander already, yet here he was at it again, slightly buzzed if not drunk with a possibly drunk Leonhart.

Inwardly growling he pulled away crossing his legs as he took another bottle. (I need to drink till I drop... At least then I can keep my hands off.)

Squall, lost as to why the other pulled away, looked at the blonde rubbing his ears; his breath heated and labored. The rouge thought of reinitiating it passed by and left as he shook it away. Looking at the bottle the man was drinking he reached out pulling it away, a hand on Seifer's leg as he was bent over the couch.

He saw curious eyes meet his then the drink. "Can you swallow it down?" Almasy questioned before taking the bottle back and shoving it in Leonhart's mouth pushing their positions so he hovered on top like before.

When he felt the brunet gag the ex-knight pulled the bottle away from the smaller male, the brunet now coughing and gasping loudly. Hazy blues meet his already foggy green the two stared at one another with a single question in their minds.

Almasy, letting the better of himself take over was ready to back away when he felt Squall grab his collar and pull him down their faces inches apart.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, a perverted smirk met the blonde's features at the show and action of the other, stormy blue trailing from his lips to eyes.

Grabbing plump thighs Almasy spread Squall’s legs grinding against him, a sweet cry escaped and his sanity existed no more. Any thoughts of holding back had left and he plunged down to take the lips of the other, diving deep within the cavern. 

(I'm making you mine...) He thought, pulling the wanton brunet closer hearing another sexy moan emit. (I don't care anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Soooo~ do I make the next chapter meet a cliffy like Raijin stops it orrrrrrr do I let Seifer take Squall? You can vote lol! Help me decide XD


	6. Sinking deeper

The feeling of warm lips against his own. A large body pressing him down. Heat engulfing his very being. The room felt hot, his body hotter. Gasping he pulled his head to the side, knees rising up- slightly leaning against the body between them.

Squall's head fell back as the man thrust against him, his hands clenching at the others white shirt. He could hear the other snicker as a slight whimper left him from the unfamiliar feeling.

He never let anyone touch him... And, although Seifer and he had always had a hands-on experience each time they clashed, this..? This was not the same.

A warm muscle slid up his throat then lowered to the center, the older slightly suckling his skin and adams' apple. Feet shuffling against the couch, Squall let out a desperate moan. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around the aggressive male before him opening himself without a second thought.

Seifer was really enjoying these events unfolding and when he felt those firm legs wrap around him, his grin grew. The simple action led to so much more than the brunet knew... It showed how much the kitten was willing to submit to the man and he was not planning to stop with simple touching. Not anymore.

Grabbing the nice feeling thighs he moved their position to press his hard-on against the boy's hardening member. He heard the brunets breath hit a high note grinding down more aggressively as he nibbled on the males collarbone.

Seifer, "how would you like it, Squall?" He teased, letting his hands come down to roam all over the brunets bare chest. He had ripped off the alcohol-drenched shirt at some point of their make-out session but with how foggy things felt he couldn't pinpoint when?

Passing hardened nubs he flicked them, hearing the man beneath him ‘s breath hitch. This time, going back he lightly pinched and twirled them cute pants coming out with encouragement.

Feeling like a pervert now, Seifer lowered himself down, blowing a little air over them; in response, the brunet's body trembled increasingly. Grin becoming wide, he testingly nibbled on one.

Seifer"Sensitive are we?" He asked. A whine was heard and Leon began to push him away from the sensitive place. Licking his lips Seifer looked up into bashful sterling silver. The man's chin pressed against his chest as he looked down into Seifer's green hues. It seemed he wanted to say something... But what.

Stopping, Almasy moved his arms over each shoulder of the other, climbing over the more slender body. "How do you want it, Squall." He repeated the question. This time wanting an answer.

Azure eyes went wide then lowered in embarrassment... How did he want it... Want what? He didn't even really know what he was doing and with how cloudy his sense and judgment were, How could he give a proper response?

Seifer let his hand trail down pushing some hair away from the others effeminate face. "You are confused?" He spoke out, reading the expression of the other.

Sighing, the blonde got up grabbing the brunet's hand and pulled him up, earning a surprised yelp and then reached around his legs holding Leonhart up completely.

With no words, Seifer walked up the stairs putting Squall in the bathroom before backtracking to close and lock his door doing the same in the bathroom. "What is it you don't understand and I will explain it... But I won't be patient for long you hear?" Almasy spoke in compromise, trying to be kind of some sort.

Eyes looking up, Leonhart bowed his head taking a quick breath before standing up to look at the blonde with equal grounds. "What do you mean how do I... Want it?" He looked down. "I barely know what we're really doing, I never let someone touch me like this... Nor touched someone else," he whispered the end crossing his arms protectively.

Emeralds went wide for a moment before narrowing. Arms wrapped around Leonhart's hips his hand slipping underneath the Grey sweatpants and between the cleft of the smaller males ass. Squall gasped clutching the white shirt once more, creating more wrinkles his breath shaky as he felt a finger slightly prob him.

Head falling between the blond's shoulders his breath came out heavy. "Nn, Seifer, wha-" he stumbled out pulling the blonde closer. Seifer licked his lips at the sight, pushing the finger harder against the puckered entrance.

"I want to fuck you Squall... To thrust deep within this spot over and over again," slowly he pushed the finger inside feeling the brunet tense but he didn't stop, plunging it deeper and traversing all around for that one spot. "When I say how do you want it... I mean, do you want me to slam you down and break you open, or, be gentle and caress you." Almasy bluntly confessed, a slightly strained smile on his lips.

Squall suddenly filched, and Almasy knew why. Flicking the spot again he earned a cute hiccup from the lion and without warning, begun to thrust his finger in and out the brunets knees buckling.

Quickly the ex-knight caught him, pinning Leonhart on the wall as he continued to strike the brunets prostate. "Well... Any more explanations necessary?"

Squall gasping more loudly shook his head. Raising his face he lightly bit his lips. "How would I know what I want if I never wanted it before?" Came the innocent question, gaining a curious stare from the older male.

Seifer, "Does that mean you never wanted to get fucked till now?" he stated bluntly, feeling his excitement grow at the revelation of this fact. He could see something flicker through those stormy eyes. An inner debate going on within the others mind.

Lowering his head Almasy licked slightly parted lips. "Do you want to get fucked Squall?" He inquired, thrusting his finger deeper as he watched the younger male shut his eyes tight, clinging to him more desperately.

Brown lashes flickering, Seifer watched as the brunet pulled himself up to lightly peck his lips in a silent yes.

Feeling himself near his limit, Almasy let out a testing growl. Ripping the sweatpants off and then his own clothes, he roughly shoved squall into the tub and turned the knobs for the water, on.

Hearing the pressure slap into the tub, the knight slid Squall to lay on the dome floor. Blue bewildered eyes watching his green, the owner shifting awkwardly. "What are we-"

"you needed another shower, remember." Almasy cut short. "That and having sex in the tub is the best... For your first, I think we should do something unusual." He informed with a smile, grabbing both of the smaller males ankles and spreading them apart so that the lion's legs met the edge of either side of the tub, the back of lean knees resting on each side.

Blushing Squall was about to fix himself when muscular arms pinned his position. "Don't move them," Seifer demanded, moving his hand to grab the conditioner bottle. Slowly he poured a quarter size in hand, rubbing his fingers as he slowly placed them between Squalls cheeks again. Carefully he put a single digit back in gaining a surprised gasp.

Squall’s hands following his legs example, gripped the tub edge, just concentrating on the feeling of fingers invading him. Another was added and he winced but once they hit that nerve his body didn't care. Mouth parting open, soft sounds emitted from the brunet's chest.

Toes curled and clenched, Squall's arms tensing as the other expertly prepared him; the blonde obviously experienced when it came to a male's anatomy.

The warm water levels were rising when he felt another enter him and shortly after another the pain not much more than the pleasure. Squall was a panting mess by the time that the tub had filled, the slight splashing of water alerting him of the still moving hand.

Looking down, gray eyes saw the ripples through the clear waters and the multitude of fingers embedded within him... As well as the hard rod inches from him.

Seifer could feel the man squeeze his fingers and looked up licking his lips at the sight. Squall had a light pink coating his face, his eyes slightly glazed a lustful expression begging for more... For what he had in store for the other.

Rising just enough for his hips to emerge he grabbed the conditioner again coating his cock, the near thought of entering the smaller lion far hotter then he imagined. He could see excitement flicker in those blue eyes as they realized his reason for coating his member.

Arms rising Leonhart put his hands above his head and behind himself to grip the back of the tub, pulling his hips up as much as he possibly could out of the water.

Almasy, taking notice, stopped his ministration and helped the brunet rise. "Remember, keep your legs in place." He reminded slowly pressing himself against the willing male, carefully sliding inside until only his head was embedded, stopping to see the others reaction.

Shaky breaths left the smaller male, eyes lowered with furrowed brows. Knowing its slightly uncomfortable for anyone on their first, Seifer reached down for the weeping member, gripping it before stroking softly.

Squalls legs almost closed if not for Almasy using his elbows to push them back as he held his hips high and rubbed him. The tingling and present sensation of the hand was causing him to clock out. His mind so hazy from both the heat of the liquor and the baths steam.

Noticing the distracted state like he planed, Almasy pushed further in, slowly letting the kittens' hips fall back in the water till he reached the base. Grunting at the wonderful feeling he let his own head fall back as he heavily breathed, his hand still rubbing the heavy breathed male beneath him.

Seifer, "man... I needed this," he confessed, remembering his previous complaint of needing to get laid and also the one desire to take Squall, specifically.

Removing his hand from the others member he heard a slight whine and chuckled. "Don't worry... I got something better." Pulling out slowly he slammed back in hearing a shout and then drawn out moan.

Knowing he was safe to do what he wanted he started with a more romantic pace, slowly pulling out then rolling his hips within. Blue eyes became hazy, brown lashes low as they looked seemingly into empty space no doubt the owner in his head.

Moving them he angled to hit that spot earning another shout of pleasure. Squalls lashes fully closed, his outer legs tensing and curling even more over the edge.

Seifer lowered to the lion's ears altering his motions again. "That's what caressing feels like," he stated before more aggressively pulling out and then slamming back in, the water around swished.

Leonhart's mouth fell open again as his voice poured out, his body jolting with the violent pace. "This is slamming into you." Speeding up his thrust, Seifer watched Leon's hands clench the tub edge in a more desperate attempt to halt his form in place, legs parting in a lust filled invitation.

When those beautiful storms looked back at Almasy, all he saw was pure bliss. Smiling the blonde slowed down at an agonizing pace getting a sexy hum before becoming aggressive again, the rapid change earning a surprised yelp.

Confused cobalt locked onto mischievous green "wa-Ah, wai- Nigh, hah..." Squall's head fell to the side as he arched his back, his chest rising against the other. "D-don't pl-play, with me...mmh."

Almasy laughed sucking and leaving kisses all over the males extended neck. "It's not playing if I'm making you feel good."

Blue irises glared at him, clearly upset and ready for debate despite the circumstance. Snickering more, Seifer kissed the puckered lips. "Fine, then choose kitten... You know exactly how both feel now."

Pulling back, he slowly thrust in continuing the slow and endearing movement, watching as the man melted again. "This," he lowly whispered before pulling the others hips higher and slamming right into the male's prostate.

Blue eyes shot open and the man's voice sang more wonderfully, showing exactly how Squall preferred it... And how Almasy really wanted to give it to him.

Stopping when he felt the walls close and the body tense he kept Leonhart from his near climax. "Well?" he questioned knowing the boy was still coming down into reality.

Biting his lip Squall let his head leer to the opposite side. "...Second choice," he honestly spoke his hands reaching out for Seifer's neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

The blonde honestly didn't expect to get a verbal answer nor for the brunet to shove his own tongue into his mouth with the intention to make out.

Grinning wide, Seifer joined in the action feeling the male submit and lean back giving himself entirely. Beginning to pound into the younger male, his member slipped in and out of the warm place the water splashing all around and falling onto the floor. He could feel the moans vibrate within the lion's throat and rumble down his chest against his own... Man how he loved the kittens' voice.

Separating from the kiss he went for the brunets shoulders again, wanting to hear the voice full of pleasure call his name. The unrestricted groans left those sexy, parted lips, and he felt himself begin to grow near including when-

"Ah- Sei-Seifer!" Legs abruptly wrapped around him, but he didn't care, hearing the other moan out his name like that was enough to make him cum. Yet still, he held back.

When he felt the lithe body tense again, Almasy became more rash in his thrust feeling the walls close on him. Groaning he let loose and shoved his head in the hollow part of the other's shoulder, grunting as he filled the brunet. Squall cried out his name again, arching completely out of the water a white liquid shooting out and within him.

The afterglow was amazing, the completion of the whole events far too perfect. This was indeed the best sex Almasy has had and he was sure the same could be said for Leonhart... After all, he was his first.

Smiling with joy he kissed the still pink tinted cheeks. He actually wanted to go for another round but that was his own body. Unlike the small kitten, he was used to sex and loved it... But Squall, he was still inexperience which means one round was enough. For today that is.

Carefully the blonde pulled out seeing the brunet slightly wince from the loss. Pushing back sweat and water drenched hair, Seifer placed feather like kisses all over Leonhart's chin to his temple. "How was it? Your first?" He asked gaining a cute nod.

Squall, "it felt...good," came the gasped response, the boy's eyes flickering with sleep.

Grinning still, Almasy moved Squall so he himself could sit on the bath base laying the brunet on his lap afterward and letting the younger boys head fall between the hollow of his shoulders. "Nice to know," was the last thing he said to the commander as he watched those beautiful eyes shut, soft breaths of sleep hitting him as the body on top lay in rest.

Lowing he took those innocent lips once more. "There's no way that what I feel for you is just lust," he thought out loud, holding the male closer and into a tighter embrace. "I will never want anyone but you... Not after this," he confirmed, his feelings for the other finally known... And with it known, he had no thoughts in his mind to let him leave... Not again, and not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go~ smut chapter Lol   
> But don't worry more plot and smut is to come XD


	7. Different

Brown lashes flickered into consciousness. The comfort of a soft bed and sheets surrounding him. Pulling his body up a small grunt escaped, their body tensing at the sore feeling between their legs. Brows knitting in confusion he whispered a "what," sitting back completely, wincing again.

Looking down, he saw himself bare, with nothing but thin sheets. Hands coming down for the silken white fabric Squall pulled it over to cover himself unknowingly pulling them off a larger blonde, the male filching as the light hit him. Hearing the man grunt, the lion's attention shifted, green meeting blue.

The blonde, noticing the confused kitten, smiled wide, pulling himself to sit up as well. The covers fully fell to reveal up to his v-line. "Morning," he purred seeing the brunet tense and pull the sheets higher to cover himself, Leonhart's face flushing a little.

Squall, "S-sei-"

Almasy, "it wasn't a dream princess." he quickly cut off, his arm reaching to drag the smaller male over his lap, pulling the covers off so to let the head of his morning wood press against the others abused ass.

Seifer, "this was in you, last night... In the bath." he edged closer to the now pink tinged ears. "Over and over again." Seifer could feel the fighter begin to shudder, a slight gasp escaping them.

Squall, "Seifer?" They questioned, and he pulled back to see a very lost look to the kitten.

Snickering a little, he moved the male to properly sit on his lap. His member pressed against their ass still. "Yes?" he could see the other debate, timid eyes looking up. Shifting uncomfortably with the hard-on behind him.

Squall, "why? Why did you have sex with me..." The brunet inquired.

The blonde uplifted his brow. "Why? To be honest, I don't entirely know... It wasn't just because I wanted to get laid though," his hands came up to play with brown locks. "I always wanted to fuck you Squall... That and I do know you're important to me to an extent." He halfway confessed.

Leonhart was both confused and possibly disturbed. The last thing Seifer wanted was to confess that he wanted the brunet, just to get rejected... The boy barely understood kissing yet wanted to do so much more with Seifer... But the key reason?

He was drunk.

Leonhart, nodding his head, looked up into the intense green. The odd emotions he saw were, unreadable. "So... We had sex. What does it make us now? Rivals and friends don't do that." He asserted, trying to find their new standing point.

Seifer shrugged. "Well, if it only happens once, we could still say those two titles, or we can keep doing it when we feel like it and acquire the title sex friends."

Sterling silver narrowed. "No thanks on that title," he mumbled pulling himself off and over the bed edge. "Where can I get new clothes? You covered yesterdays with alcohol." Snickering was heard, making Squall take on a more soured pout.

That expression registered to Seifer in the oddest of ways. It was beyond cute how pout lips formed together and those thin brown brows lowered with obvious distaste. Smiling widely, Seifer moved, getting up as he began walking to his closet, waving his hand for the other to follow.

As Almasy made his way to the far-off door, he did not miss stormy hues trailing down his robust figure, the owner biting their lip before looking back up to follow him.

Seifer felt himself smirk. (Looks like even without alcohol I can still get lucky... Nice.) He mentally noted.

He knew that dating the lion was possibly impossible, but bedding him and keeping him in his grasp to some extent, that was easy. After all, who in their right mind denied having sex with him?

Pulling out the well-hidden box from inside of his closet, the ex-knight handed it to Squall. "It has a lot of my older clothes. I haven't gotten to passing it to the store yet so just keep em... I'm looking for clothes for me now. I have a job outside today."

Squall inclined his head, taking the box and leaving he placed it on the bed, hands coming up to push back messing brown clumps.

Almasy couldn't keep his eyes off the lithe figure yet, lust building as he saw the brunet bend over in the box to pull clothes out. When the owner's eyes trailed back to him, their face flushed and blue eyes narrowed. Almasy snorted, turning to put his own outfit on.

Seifer, "you are too cute kitten," he mumbled pulling his pants up and shirt overhead. Walking out now he saw that Squall had gotten dressed as well, nicely fitted black slacks with a white v-neck shirt... The choice very fitting for him.

Seifer reached out as he ran his fingers through the unruly brown strands. "Suits you..." he said, gaining a flinch. Releasing the other Almasy sighed, walking out the door.

Halting, he turned back with a slight smile. "See you at noon or midnight. The jobs differ each time but don't worry, I will be home today. Raijin and Fujin most likely left the minute we started our session so don't feel flustered about venturing the house... Bye!" And he shut the door, the expression of bewilderment and complete horror that the others might have had overheard the whole act gracing the brunet’s features.

Squall began biting his nail as everything fully settled in. "Shit..."

 

**~~**

 

It had been only a few hours since Almasy had left the poor lion alone, but he found things to do. Leonhart had just finished doing morning warm-ups with his blade, before coming back inside, his body getting sore a lot quicker with the after sex affect haunting him.

Blushing at the known reason, he sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose. "Why did I let him? I know he backed off, I know I pulled him back, but why?"

Squall hugged himself. Leaning against the wall, empty hues settled their gaze up to the ceiling. "Seifer Almasy is a player who probably slept with the whole town... What kind of stupidity caused me to want to get taken? I never let anyone else do it?" Clutching himself closer, Squall looked down, his mind reliving the moment.

Feet shuffling he felt heat rise, his mind going over each touch and caress he felt then, his body crying for more. Remembering the taste of the other's lips, the feel of his hands… HIs scent. "Why... Do I want more?" He whispered fearfully the word 'why' playing in a constant loop.

He was still trying to think of the cause when he heard a knock reverberate from the front door. Pulling himself off the wall he edged towards the door he had just entered through not too long ago and opened it.

Looking down, Squall was greeted with bright lime greens, the owner looking up into his own azure.

A small girl with vibrated orange hair stood before him... The same color of the ponytail he used. He was about to talk when the girl pushed him and waltz into the house.

"Where's Seifer? Considering your here I would guess he just finished fucking you and told you to leave... After all, he only likes one-nighters with most people." She bluntly and rudely guessed.

Squall’s eyes narrowed. Although she was right, Almasy did fuck him, he did not in fact, tell him to leave. Crossing his arms he silently followed her, watching her travel all over the house before huffing and facing him.

The girl, "What the fuck creepy ass hole? Where is he!? And who the hell even are you."

The brunet hardened his stare, Shiva trying to come out enraged... But he held her down, the chilling voice he released coming out unintentionally, the room's temperature plummeting.

Squall, "that would be my Question." He lowly hissed, his voice getting deeper. "I'm Seifer’s... Childhood friend, I guess you could say," he answered halfway. Using that title specifically to stick into her head that he is not a quick fuck, nor a sex friend.

She, not seeming to care, crossed her arms leaning on her well-endowed hips. "Oh? Well, what are you doing here the-"

Squall, "none of your business... Seifer is at work and won't be back till late so save me the trouble and leave." He responded dryly, turning to leave.

The girl's green eyes trailed up and down his figure. "Oh... You're his type. He always fucks with boys with your personality. Though, they don't last. You won't either." She spat out, walking to him and pulling his shoulder back.

The girl, "when you are leaving and he is bored, feel free to stop by the bar and tell me... When he's finished with anybody, he always comes to me."

Squall slapped her off, and she smiled seeing that she hit a nerve. "By the way, Seifer only comes home late when he's fucking someone," she added the end, seeing the brunet male flinch. "Oh? So you are troubled by that?"

Taking a quick breath he calmed himself. "No." he accidentally growled.

The girl pulled on him more persistently. "It does I see it. You know if you feel that strongly about him sleeping with others you should just leave already."

Squall, (man she's fucken annoying...) He thought, shoving her off once more to head upstairs.

"Sure you want to sleep there? Me and him fucked quite a bit in there," she continued to antagonize.

Clenching his fist, he turned, his eyes glowing a more brilliant blue. "I don't give two shits about him sleeping with a skank like you... I'm just visiting him as an old friend, and as I recall I was brought to his house and invited to stay."

He began to climb down the stairs now, his steps finally intimidated the girl, her feet stumbling back... But he wasn't having it.

Gripping her wrist he squeezed tightly gaining a yelp. "Never... Have I heard him speak your name or invite you to stay so GET the fuck out, before I make you," he growled.

The air was frigid now, the wind holding a flaky mist, small icicles forming on the annoying girl's arm and Shiva laughed. The girl squeaked and slapped him, the brunet glaring at her more harshly squeezing her hand.

Slamming was heard and the two jolted.

Off at the side entrance was Seifer, his greens opened wide. "Leon!" he shouted pulling him off and protecting the girl. "Are you ok Lisa?" he questions the girl crying.

Squall felt something tight squeeze his chest, backing off. His eyes grew wide and his expression hurt. He could feel Seifer ignoring him, the blonde picking the girl up and bringing her to the living-room couch to patch her up.

Watching he shook his head, backing up and walking out the same door the blonde just came in and out of the house. He didn't want to see that, see Seifer ignore him and care for someone like he loved them. He didn't expect it, but it hurt.

He was on a gravel pathway when he heard the blonde shout his name. Not turning around in the least, he just kept on his path when a hand roughly pulled his shoulder and turned him. Squall kept his head low.

Seifer, "Squall what's going on? Why did you use magic on her? She just human."

Leonhart didn't look up. "I snapped," was the simple response. He could hear the blonde groan.

Seifer, "do you always resort to freezing people when you 'snap'"

Enraged, Leonhart shoved the other off. "Unlike you, when I get emotional I have the Guardian Forces shoved into my head trying to protect me! When I get frustrated, when I get sad, they are there! their not human and mistake what to do, I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as everyone wants me to be!" He spat out, the air turning cold again.

Snow began to coat the ground as everything spiraled out of his control.

Green eyes stared at him wide. The emotions that were swarming the lion and the way the world around him was getting affected surprised him.

Leonhart clutched himself as his breathing becoming more erratic. The stress finally hitting him from the past years, the agitating words of the seemingly more important girl finally bringing him over the edge as he clutched himself.

Seifer tried to reach out when his hand was slapped off. "Don't touch me!" Leonhart yelled glaring at him. "I don't need pity... Just," abruptly stopping, Squall slowly sat down, the magic he was unintentionally using taking its toll. "Just go back to her..." Eyes downcast, the now seemingly frail boy clutched his chest. "Not like I'm anything… More" he whispered the last part.

Squall could hear the ground crunch, the blonde hovering over him. "Squall?" Seifer whispered, attentively pulling the male closer and into a hug, his body finally realizing how cold it had become.

Seifer, "sorry... Shes... I know Lisa is annoying and probably triggered you, but she's been kind of a constant in my life since I moved here. Don't think I don't know she pushed you, trust me I do." He sighed about to talk more when a hand pushed him off.

Squall, "whatever... You don't have to explain yourself. I'm going back in the house, ok?" He mumbled. "Just don't let her near me and I won't do it again," was the last thing the lion said before walking quickly back into the house. He passed her and went towards the stairs, his hand flinching off the railing.

"We fucked there," he remembered her saying, stepping back.

His mind then remembered another room in the far off corner, the small place close to the kitchen. Turning he began to walk there running into Almasy again.

The blonde gazed at the small form with worry. "Where are you going now?" He sighed.

The stormy blues looked up, his indifferent mask back on. "Feel free to take her to that room, I'll stay in the empty guest room." He cut short, pushing past the broad frame.

Almasy reached out but stopped. "Shit... What did she say to him?" He questioned, not liking at all how tense their relationship was becoming again.

Slight movement sounded off from behind and he turned to look over. "Is he ok?" Lisa pretended to care, her expression holding false worry.

Seifer believing her intentions sighed. "He's a little stressed... A lot of stuff happened back at home. That's why he's with me till then." He lied, watching the empty space and wishing it wasn't... Wishing that he saw the man smile the way he did in the forest when they fought. "Hopefully... Tomorrow he will feel better," he whispered, the affection in his voice making the woman narrow her gaze.

Lisa, "well~" she purred, his eyes going back to her as she swayed her hips wrapping her arms around his neck as she tipped up. "Why Don't I try to make you Fe-"

A hand covered her mouth. "Sorry Lisa, this is over... We can still be friends but I'm not sleeping around anymore. At least, not until Squ- I mean, Leon... Calms down and decides something."

The girl narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms as she huffed. "What do you mean? If you two had sex and he never said he wanted to be your lover, what does it matter who you sleep with? You were never loyal to someone before."

Almasy inclined his head, laughing slightly. "He's not exactly just a 'someone' " he confessed, looking at her with a widened grin. "He is far more special and anyone would be blessed by the gods to have him in their arms."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ew, almost sounds like your in love with him."

Almasy filched, shaking his head. "No... I don't fall for anyone, I just know when to appreciate things." He lied, not wanting her to know or Squall to hear.

He could see the girl puff her cheeks then sigh. "Ok, well when you're done I'm open. Nobody is as good as you are anyway. Chao!" She dismissed.

Lisa, (no way in hell I'm letting that bitch take you.) The angered promise came under her breath and in her mind... Seifer, fully unaware of what kind of hell was going to happen by not fully dismissing her and by hinting his feelings for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... I made a very hate-worthy bitch, and Squall snapped. How will the two be like tomorrow? And will Lisa come back again?


	8. Confused

Cold, dark, and quiet. It was different from the days before. Pulling his weight up, Squall looked around the empty room. Though he was used to waking up like this... This time it felt off.

Sighing he pulled off the bed and opened the windows curtains, the sunlight blinding him for only a moment, his eyes closing before reopening to view the blue sky. Leaning against the warm glass he released another huff, enjoying the feel of the warm frame.

Standing there, simply letting time pass, he eventually grew bored. Raising his body up, he walked out the door: Immediately he was greeted by the sight of Seifer cooking once again.

Inwardly groaning, he tried to reshift when hands grasped his waist, pulling him close and against another's back. The warmth engulfing him was far too welcoming to push away... Yet to haunting to stay near.

He parted his lips to argue and push the other off when he heard the mumble "I'm sorry," escape.

Confused he held his ground, not yet pulling away. "For what?" His monotoned response came. He could feel the other hug him tighter, Seifer's head stuffed between his shoulders.

"For not checking what made you snap, for letting you leave with whatever misunderstanding you had." Squall parted his lips to speak again when he was turned, green eyes looking down into his own blue.

Seifer, "please tell me what happened from your half... I want to know what happened. I don't want us to... Be tense, around one another." The blonde confessed, honesty in his eyes.

Squall sighed again, eyes looking down. "What does it matter what your lover says to someone like me? I'm not exactly... Anything to you." he started to pull away now, not wanting to look up but the grasp Almasy's single hand held was more forceful than he thought.

Squall could hear the blonde groan out loud his own sterling silver hues looking up to see a not so well known frown on the blonde's face. "She's not my lover... She was a club buddy, supposed to be a one night stand until I found out about her abusive relationship."

Almasy released the brunet. "I unintentionally got involved and helped her, just for her to get too attached... I didn't mean to drag it out but I feared if I just push her away she'll..." He cut off.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed his gaze towards the smaller male. "I specifically told her that I will not get into a relationship with her, and haven't even touched her for more than a month."

This seemed to catch the others attention, the smaller male tilting his head. "But she was still in your house over and over again prior... And you still had plenty of one night stands before me." Leonhart somewhat hissed.

Almasy jolted at the distasteful words. "Whoa. Ok yeah, I sleep around, I know that and yes I have done some fooling around with her but you can't judge me for that. I was pretty torn up after the war and unlike you, needed a sexual release to calm myself... I make sure to keep myself clean though so don't worry about any STDs I'm clean alright?"

The brunet tsk'd. "Sexual relief huh? Good to know." (probably what I was for.) He noted, turning to sit on the table away, his brows furrowed.

Seifer was still in his place, staring into space before yelling in agitation. "Come on! Please, can we at least try to be friends? I don't want us to separate after this and just... Disappear."

Stormy hues looked up to meet the frustrated emeralds his expression softening. "I don't either..." Leonhart looked down, tracing a circle on the table. (If I was a one night stand... Then we don't ever cross that line again... That means we can keep the title rival and maybe friends right?)

Eyes resuming the previous target, he watched the blonde stand before him a little worried. "We can try to be friends," he started smiling a little as he remembered the events that happened before. The fights and the little conversations. "Yeah... I think we can be," Squall murmured, his voice innocent and pure.

Seifer felt his eyes go wide as a weird flush reached his cheeks. (Fuck... He looks really sexy right now.) Whining to himself he turned to the food and continued cooking. (Friendzoning myself... Greeeeaaaaat~)

 

**~~**

 

Seifer was currently enjoying his black and white television while he oiled his multitudes of blades; Squall watching and raising a few to look at them, his eyes peaked with interest. Noticing the others thought process he gently placed each cleaned blade closer to the younger male slightly enjoying the others childlike curiosity.

He almost chuckled when he saw the boys eyes go wide, slight shock at the last weapon he placed down, the blonde already knowing the structure was different from the others he had; it was one he modded himself after all.

He almost offered to explain that factor when a knock interrupted the moment. Slightly growling at the lost opportunity to enjoy the others company ALONE, he pushed up and off the couch. Those intense storms following before trailing back at the gunblade in hand.

Almasy was taking a guess that the person knocking could possibly be a job, or Fujin and Raijin... Little did he know that when he opened the door a certain ginger haired girl was beyond it... And it actually pissed him off.

Seifer, (again?) he asked himself, remembering he told her that he does not enjoy people staying or constantly visiting. Huffing he slightly blocks his door. "Remember what I told you the last time you tried to come every day, Lisa?"

She nodded. "Yea but that was before you had that brunet here every day." She fought crossing her arms as she puffed her cheeks.

Green eyes narrowing at the jealous and insinuating response, she soon realized she chose her words poorly. "I-I mean... It’s just, it’s been so long! I really missed you when you went for that job and then the next and the next," starting to form tears she clenched his arms. "Do you hate me?" The false victim played.

Seifer's frown edged further. The next decision, he knew, was going to end poorly. Leaning back he looked up and groaned. "No... Just go hang in the living room and DON'T edge Leon on, you hear?"

The girl giggled and jumped up, kissing him on the cheek before skipping in. "Heard ya!"

Upon her entrance, both sea and forest met. Leonhart could feel his mood sour and looked back at the blade, completely ignoring the girl. Seifer witnessed and felt his body become slightly ridged.

Deciding to try and act normal, he sat back down near the brunet, picking up his already clean blades to pretend to clean again. Squall looked at him, shocked for a moment, then snorted covering his mouth Almasy feeling a light smirk as well.

The girl, not catching on wanted to throw herself between the smiling duo but Seifer's blade blocked the tiny space between them. Huffing she sat on the table, right across the blonde.

Lisa, "Seiiiiifer!" She whined. "Couldn't you have used another time to do that... We can't talk when you focus on your damn blades." She could see a small smirk cross the brunet's lips at her comment, the smug expression ticking her off, even more, the expression getting worse when the male picked up one of the blades to look at them endearingly. "What's with the interest? Do you even know what it is?"

Glaring a little the smug smirk didn't fully dissipate. "It’s a gunblade, I use one as well," he stated, leaning back as he eyed the blade more carefully. "Want proof?" Was his sarcastic question, the girl huffing again.

Seifer somewhat noticed the odd tension between the two and how it seemed the girl was going after Squall with a type of hostility... But why?

Deciding to try and figure it out he put the blade down. "I'm getting a drink, anyone else want one?"

The girl raised her hand. "Lemonade!"

Smiling softly, he responded with an 'ok'. Walking past the archway just out the room, he moved back, hiding against the wall opposite to the living room. If he's to find out what's up, then he needs to do it secretively. Both would not admit to anything in the end.

Leonhart grew tense once the other became absent and kept his eyes glued to the blade when he felt a hand pull it away and onto the table, the girl hovering over him.

Lisa, "what's with this fluffy air? Thought you didn't want him." She hissed.

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "It’s called being-" his face changed, softening a little as he looked down. "We're friends." His voice more cheerfully spoke, his expression content.

He didn't know why it made him so happy, or why it actually felt like a peaceful closure to their never-ending rivalry. But it did... And he was really happy about it.

The girl noticed then smiled. "Oh? So he friend zoned you after the one night stand? Good to know he got bored of you." She whispered hauntingly in his ear.

The joy he felt quickly faded and the thoughts that were originally peaceful, begun to shift. "No... We, we just decided a friendship is better than a rivalry."

She rolled her eyes. "No, he got bored." moving she sat on his lap, his eyes going wide as he noticed something was not there under her dress... She was going... Commando.

Grossed out he was ready to push her off when both hands were pinned. "You see... Seifer likes assertive partners, ones who will get down for him. What I'm doing right now is in his book, sexy. Your whole, I'm bashful and innocent facade is considered boring. Know the difference."

Squall growled, feeling Shiva begin to resurface when he stopped. (You always resort to freezing people who tick you off?) He recited in his mind.

Taking a calming breath he mumbled a quiet "no," before pushing her off his lap and into his arms. She yelped when gravity betrayed her and she fell back when she was abruptly grasped and lifted by muscular arms.

Looking up confused, she saw an indifferent expression on the man holding her, Squall’s appearance bored and uncaring, his muscular arms holding her tightly against him before placing her on the couch across.

She was in a strange trance when he lowered his face inches from hers. "Play all the mind games you want. I don't care." Was all he said, the cool voice making her whole body shudder, her eyes following as he sat back down his posture straight and legs crossed in the most elegant of manners.

(H-he's... Actually really hot!?) She inwardly gasped. Catching what she just thought she shook her head. (He's an enemy... It doesn't matter I will get him away from what's I works so hard on!)

Seifer, smiling at how Leonhart had ended it, finally got off the wall to get the drinks and came back, an extra in his hand. Coffee held in the extra mug, he passed it to the kitten.

Seifer, "got your hot chocolate princess." He joked gaining a glare from the male before he took it to sip idle as he continued his previous actions before the girl interrupted him. Almasy also smiled at the now seated across girl, placing the lemon cup onto the table. "Here Lisa."

She began to pout. "Why can't I be called princess," whined the ginger-haired woman.

Seifer smiled. "Because it only belongs to the bashful and innocent... Princesses don't try to seduce. That's the mistress." He joked seeing the girl frown and growl.

Lisa, "wow! Ok," and she stormed out.

Seifer laughed, waving a goodbye then trailed down to Squall. The boy's face was a bright pink, his eyes widely staring at him.

The blondes ginned cockily as he leaned closer to the other. "Got her back for you... By the way, you handled her well today. Good job." He deeply purred to the other, Leonhart's face turning a brighter red as he looked down.

Seifer watched for a few seconds longer before looking at the tv, whistling a "too cute." out loud.

The brunet caught it and felt heat rise even more. Flashbacks of when the other mumbled those words lovingly in his ear re-approached... Then the girl's words came.

"Thought you didn't want him?" And he squeezed his palms between his lap.

Squall, "Do I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done~ there's another chapter hope you enjoyed it and tell me do you think Seifer's comment was just right or no?


	9. Frustration

 

The day had come to an end, the rest of the time they had spent without the annoying girl uneventful.

Beginning to feel sleepy and satisfied with the weapon tinkering and tv, Squall got up to go to the room he temporarily claimed as his own. He could hear the other get up as well, their feet walking in tune behind him... But he paid no mind, not till he reached for the doorknob and felt hands grasp him, pulling his body back and into the other. 

Leonhart, "what?" he hissed, very temperamental by the hands-on experience that was very uncalled for.

The blonde watched the brunet, his smile not worn, his thoughts a little more than chaotic. Including when he heard the ticked off tone from the lion... They were reverting back and that meant he couldn't touch the kitten again, that the boy would forget the feel of him, and he wasn't about to let that go just yet.

Pulling the tense brunet closer he took a deep breath as he shoved his head against the hollow of the younger males left shoulder. "You can't sleep there," he barely rasped. The rough tone in his voice setting something off in the more lithe figure.

Squall took a deep breath of his own, trying to concentrate on all things but the memory of that drunken night. Slightly struggling to pull away he quit, settling for staying put. "Why can't I sleep in this guest room? It's for guest isn't it?"

Seifer, "no." Came the childish and very hastened response. Leonhart sighed.

Squall, "then what and who is it for?" He questioned, playing along with this unusual conversation.

He could hear Seifer hum, the feeling vibrating off and onto him. "It's for Raijin and Fujin when they visit." He finally stated, squeezing the lion closer as he sighed against the now heated flesh.

The brunet shuttered, his spine-tingling. "Ok... They're not here?"

Seifer, "just shut up and come upstairs." the blonde cut short, not even waiting for a response before picking the brunet up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Leon gasped feeling his body get turned and his lower stomach placed on the broader man's shoulder, hair falling over his neck as his view only saw a toned back and wooden floor. 

Squall, "Almasy!" He shouted his temper rising. Never had anyone did this to him, nor dared to try... But then again... This is Seifer Almasy, and he was always ready for a challenge.

Leonhart tried to flail out but both muscular arms secured him well. One over his back, the other his legs. A distressed growl made it passed the brunet's lips as his fist clenched at the blondes shirt, the male holding him simply laughing.

The door was closed behind them as they made it passed the steps, the smaller male grunting when he was tossed on the bed then pinned hands held overhead. 

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, blue eye lowered, the argument he had almost dying down his throat. "Seifer," he hissed, raising his knees to push the other. "Get off."

The blonde laughed again. "Only if you promise to not punch me. With what I just did I know you're willing to fight."

Sterling silver shot wide. (That's why he pinned me?) He thought in shock... Slight disappointment swarming he shook his head. (Of course, he doesn't view me that way.) He rationalized, trying to calm down... But apart of him did wish it was for something more than to keep him from hitting the other.

Seifer noticed that something weird was going on within the others mind, but chose to ignored it. 

The brunet nodded his head, calm blues locked onto green. "Ok." was all Seifer got.

Believing the other, he carefully slid off. "Good," he cockily stated his smile back in play. "Now, your sleeping in here, got it? No one else is getting on this bed but you and me, and I want little Lisa to get that message."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "So I'm a shield?"

Almasy shrugged. "Kinda. I just don't want you to lock yourself up in that room." He halfway confessed, still hiding the fact that he still desires the untamable beauty in his sheets... Underneath him. But he can't just break this friend zone, he needed the kitten to do that himself. Then he's not the blame.

Getting off the mattress, he pulled his shirt over head, flexing his arms as he angled himself just right to give the other a show. Throwing the discarded fabric on the floor he used his right hand to push back ruffled blonde hair as he looked at Leonhart, licking his lips to moisten them.

Stormy gems stood open wide. Knees pressed together his body become tense once more. A very cute reaction Seifer really adored. A small tint coated the lion's ears as he bashfully looked down. 

Pushing a few strains of his own behind his ear, Squall frowned. "Can't you strip away from me?" He somewhat argued, the blonde shrugging.

Seifer, "yeah, but we've seen each other naked before, and we're guys, what's it matter?

The brunet huffed getting up and off the bed, looking through the box of clothes. "Whatever." 

Seifer felt a small smile when he noticed the brunet tense, arms pulling up a cream-colored oversized sweater, stormy gray glaring at him. "Why is this in here?" Leonhart demanded.

Almasy's grin grew, his body slowly but sensually waltzing near the other, learning over the other as his hand slowly hovered above and slightly pinched a hold on the cloth in Squall’s hand. 

Seifer, "well," he whispered tauntingly. "I took notice that you were running out of clothes, so! I thought you could use this as a dress when you run out."

The others glare hardened. "Not happening." Grumbled out the smaller male throwing the cloth on the far-off wooden desk. Picking up the box he walked off to the bathroom.

Seifer was laughing now, clenching his bare stomach in amusement. "To think he took it so seriously!?" 

Squall could hear the laughter beyond the door and huffed. Looking through the box again he froze. "I'm... Out of pants."

 

**~~**

 

Upon the next day, Squall had done laundry the minute Seifer had left. He was in the middle of hanging the last garment when an annoying girl made her presence known. 

Lisa, "oh!" the aggravation started. "You're a housewife now huh? Wow, making yourself useful to make a favorite list huh?"

Leonhart sighed. "You know it gets old when you try playing the verbal game." He dryly stated, finishing the last clip and picking up the basket.

He was walking to the door when he heard her small footsteps follow. He didn't bother to close the door on her or anything. Just let her wander and follow.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he took his freshly made coffee. "Seifer's at Raijin and Fujin house." He clarified with the girl, calmly taking small sips.

He could hear her huff. "Or fucking someone other than you?"

Squall, "as long as it's not you, I don't care." He rebutted earning a gasp.

Lisa, "w-well he-"

Squall, "got bored of you? Why do you even bother when he clarified he will never be with you," he asked, turning the conversation on her this time.

He could see her grind white teeth and hiss. "What do you know!"

Squall, "whatever he told me." 

Lisa screamed and hit his cup, the liquid hitting his jeans and shirt. He winced at the stinging pain of the heat and she panicked.

Lisa, "oh, oh my god! I-I'm sorry i-I didn't mean to-"

Squall, "whatever," he hissed with equal anger to her prior action. "This was my last set of clothes." He stated with laced annoyance, holding the bridge of his nose as he thought.

Not waiting for a response he went upstairs ripping the shirt off and launched it into a basket. He heard a gasp, turning to see the girl. 

Lisa, "yo-you got burns let me get the med ki"

Squall, "its fine," he cut off again. Raising his hand he mumbled cure, the wounds disappearing. "See?" she nods her head.

Knowing she was calmed he turned to the box going through a bunch of shortcut shirts or tank tops. "Fuck." he murmured in annoyance.

The girl walked closer and sighed looking at the box content. "Is that all you have?"

"left" Turning he crossed his arms. "When Seifer found me after killing the chimera I had already been traveling for over 4 months... Most of my clothes were ripped and he took them all before I woke. The clothing I was washing are the outfits he gave me and his own since I was at it... These jeans are my last."

The end came out as a stressed whine and the girl somewhat laughed. "You poor thing hehe."

He glares at her. "Yeah, I know you feel bad?" He sarcastically commented gaining more giggles. The light mood almost made him forget who he was talking to, including when she kept smiling at him.

The girl took a moment to stare before her eye caught the cream sweater on the desk near the box. "Oh?" she picked it up. "Is this apart of the group?" She curiously asked.

Squall narrowed his view. "I'm not wearing that like a dress."

The girls' smirk grew. "Why not? I'm sure if you wear it a one night stand will turn into two." she jest, her eye not holding the same joking manner.

Leonhart, watching her, sighed. "He doesn't view me that way... Or anyone. He's a player with a little bit of a heart. But that just means he will keep leading you on."

She nodded her head, facing the brunet. "True... But that doesn't change the fact that you love him."

Squall, "I don-"

Lisa, "you do! I see it! And it's driving me crazy!" she cried out throwing the sweater at him. "And he cares about you far more than he ever did me... No matter how many times I force and seduced him."

Tears started to stream down her face as she walked back, small hiccups leaving her small lips. Squall simply watched her temper tantrum till she stopped. 

She huffed and threw her weight back. "Try sleeping with him." She suddenly demanded.

The brunet jumped and shook his head. "Friends and Rivals don't sleep with one another, and like I said, he doesn't view me that wa-"

Lisa, "oh shut up!" She threw herself upward and picked up the sweater pushing it towards him. "Try seducing him. If he succumbs that proves he likes you."

Squall growled. "No it does not, did it work for you?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm different, I guilt tricked him. If you wear this and simply flaunt a little and he touches you it means he wants more than a friendship. Think about it, Seifer friend zoning himself and not touching you at all or even visiting the bars OR me? Seifer loves sex yet put it on hold the minute he got you? Just try! You like him what's the harm?"

Squall threw his hands down and sighed in aggravation. "What does it matter?"

Lisa, "It matters to me! I want to know if he fell in love! I want to know if I should quit while I'm ahead! And I know you want to know so try!"

Growling Leonhart took the sweater. "Fine! I will wear this but that's all. If the clothes dry before he gets here I'm changing. Now leave me so I can shower and wash these damn pants too."

Lisa inclines her head and walked out of the room, closing the door. "I literally just fucked my chances..." She whined skipping down the stairs and throwing herself on the couch. "Oh well... It's about time I stopped dragging others around." she curled up. "Time to quit huh?"


	10. Unplanned

Squall stood inside of Seifer’s room, frozen in place. He did not expect that conversation nor, turn of events... Here he was, in only dirty sweatpants, about to take a shower and stroll around in a very revealing skin colored sweater, lighter than he... with no underwear.

People tend to forget he goes commando when wearing his leather jeans, meaning... He had no form of comfort when out of them. Looking at the not so innocent cloth, his eyes squinted and his face soured.

Squall, "guess I have to," was all he could say.

 

**~~**

 

Seifer had just returned home to find Lisa sleeping on the couch... Unharmed, no tension, just calm sleep... But maybe that was because Leonhart was nowhere to be found.

Scared the brunet male had left he waltzed over to the girl and tapped her cheek. Small mumbles and incoherent whines were heard moments before her lime like eyes opened, locking onto his own, pink lips smiling.

Lisa, "welcome home," she chirped rising up to peck him on the cheek. "I was on guard duty... But I failed and fell asleep."

Throwing her legs over the couch she rose up, stretching her spine. "Mm, Leon's upstairs." She started to smile. "It should be good."

Almasy raised a brow, about to question her when she put her hands up. "I'm taking the guest room today, too dark to walk home and too late to ask you to up and escort me. Night!" And she skipped off.

Seifer was really, REALLY, thrown off now. That girl let him off that easy, let Squall off that easy? And addressed him by his name!? Something was up.

Deciding to not over think it and just listen to her advice to find out, he walked up the stairs. He could hear the others breath stop as he creaked the door, green eyes going wide at the sight before.

Leonhart was in nothing but the very sweater he joked about prior his face beet red. The brunet immediately looked down pulling the fabric down to hide below. "S-she spilled coffee on me... The clothes have not dried yet." He hurriedly defended himself.

Seifer inclined his head in acknowledgment and took a deep breath. "Ok-" his voice huskily spoke unintentionally. He could see the boy flinch at the tone, cobalt eyes looking up with an unusual intensity, thighs clenched together.

Almasy had to dig deep to calm himself and not get hard at the sight, the desire to run his hands over those firm legs and across toned pecs overwhelming.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed the lump and carried his usual cocky grin. "It's fine. I mean, it’s funny but you don't need to defend yourself, princess," he spoke nonchalantly walking past the younger male.

Seifer, (don't cross the line, DON'T cross it.) He mentally argued continuously, not showing any interest in the brunet in the fear to scare him away.

Squall, watching the other, felt conflicted by the normal reactions. Almasy showed zero interest in him, compared to that day, nothing. If anything it proved that he really was just a rival... Friend? And a one night stand.

Looking down he sighed unsure of how to express his emotions to himself, he never felt so compelled to someone and out of all the people he could choose from, it was Seifer? (I must be some kind of twisted Masochists.) He Told himself sighing again.

Thinking about what the girl said, about how he should put himself out there, dawned and he actually considered it.

Why not?

He has nothing to lose really, and who would believe Squall, the Lion of Garden, would do it? Not Seifer.

Crossing his legs he let the sweater rise to show most of his leg. Blushing at the fact of what he was doing, he started relaxing his shoulders on either side so to let the sweater fall low, most of his chest revealed.

Squall, "anything new happened with your trio?" He questioned, using it as the opportunity to get the others attention and eyes.

Almasy shrugged and turned to him freezing the moment his eyes caught sight. Taking a deep breath he shook his head eyes locked onto the uplifted sweater that almost revealed what he knew was something he wanted.

Seifer, "nothing... New..." he whispered, a kind of rasp in his voice. Squall noticed where his eyes were locked on and had to take a breath himself.

There is no denying that Almasy WAS interested now.

Moving his legs he uncrossed them, slightly separating them to either side of the chair, leaving a gap. "Hm," he hummed somewhat, noticing how the old knight licked his lips.

Leonhart felt a shutter and begun to play his toes against themselves in slight anticipation. "You ok?" he questioned, trying to hide the hiccup in his voice.

Something flashed in those green eyes as the man begun to stalk towards him. "Depends." He dragged out. "You know... The sweater, it looks nice on you." The blonde declared, letting the back of his fingers glide up the exposed thigh.

Squall slightly gasped, tilting his head to the side. "And," he shakenly asked, the cool touch of the fingers slightly distracting him. Two fingers slid the sweater up higher to reveal his whole left leg, then pulled away, coming up to push away his hair and pull down the off shoulder sweater.

Seifer, "Squall... I'm touching you in a more than 'friendly' manner, don't you think you should resist? You don't want to have sex right?" The blonde practically begged for the other to fight him, needing desperately to be refused before he made a mistake.

His hands slide further down the sweater as he kneeled down, his hand grasping at a perked nub. A soft moan left the other as their brown lashes fluttered low.

Squall, "sex? Why should I worry if I was a one night stand? You said to be friends remember... Nh" Almasy started to grind his teeth, watching as the other begun to release small pants from his groping and teasing.

Seifer, "Squall..." he somewhat whined.

This was not going according to plan... Squall was supposed to initiate, but he did it instead and then got questioned in a way that would put him at the blame.

The brunet noticed and looked at the blonde confused. "What am I to you?" He questioned pushing the male off. He sighed holding his head in confusion. "Do you want me? Do you not? Am I a friend and sex toy? What is it?" He got up starting to walk away when a hand yanked him back.

Seifer, "Squall, what is this about?" The blonde questioned.

The younger male sighed ripping out of the others hold. "I'm confused Seifer! I want you, but I know no good will come of it...I keep on arguing with myself to find what we are and even now, I don't know!"

He threw himself to sit on the bed. "Lisa said it has to be I love you... That I should try and seduce you." He covered his face his cheeks turning a bright red. "Just clarify that we are nothing so I can just get over this... I really wish we never crossed that line."

Green eyes stood wide, the owner frozen in complete shock. "Wait... Y-you, love me? Like you want to be my lover!?" He exclaimed in befuddlement, the idea thought to have been, previously, impossible.

Leonhart growled, trying to get off the bed and rush out the room again when he was picked up and slammed on the bed. "What the hell!?" he screamed, trying to kick the other off and slip out when Seifer let his whole weight fall on top.

Squall grunted. "You are fucken heavy Almasy." He hissed feeling extremely irritable.

He didn't mean to confess, he didn't mean to put himself in this compromising situation, and he sure as hell didn't plan to have Seifer laying on top of him like some kind of overgrown two-year-old. He was ready to start cursing when he felt hands trace his lips.

Seifer, "never thought you would want that kind of relationship kitten." The ex-knight purred.

The brunet's lips quivered at the feel of the fingers continuously tracing them. He looked up in question to ask why, when the blonde began to speak again.

Seifer, "what we are now... Doesn't really have a title." He informed, pulling his weight up. "But... We can get a title that involves us being exactly what you want, Leonhart."

Sterling silver watched him with confliction, the man pulling his own weight on his side so that he rested on his hips and elbows for support; both legs shut against each other, the left leg on top of the right.

Squall, "do you know what relationship I want?" He asked.

Almasy smiled, letting his hand grab a trimmed ankle and lifted it, his head lowering as he begins to kiss and lick up along the nicely tanned limb. "Not exactly... So tell me," he commanded, sliding his head to the inner thigh pulling the owners leg high and over his shoulder as he lightly nipped at the exposed skin.

The sweater was opened wide to show the nice view underneath. Glowing emeralds clashed with the blue gems ahead, the man smiling as he went down, sliding further up.

One hand pushing the sweater higher, Squall squeaked when he felt that same hand grasp his cock, the blonde edging further up with that warm pink muscle, his tongue flickering against his shaft.

Gasping Leonhart put a hand down to cover that spot. "D-don't!" He pleads feeling far more flustered with the idea of the blonde sucking him.

Seifer raised a brow and smirked wider. His hand, still on the covered placement, begun to move up and down. Cobalt eyes melted and the brunet fell back his head against the sheets. "Na-not... Hgn~ thEIR!" his voice hit a sharp as the man's tongue found a way around.

Almasy only lightly teased the tip before backing off. "Squall... Tell me what you want our relationship to be... And I will reward you," he promised, lust coating his words.

Leonhart let his chest rise off the bed, loudly gasping from the feeling. "Almasy," he somewhat growled with a mix of anger and lust.

It was a warning for the blonde to not tease him... But all it did was turn him on and make him wish to do more.

Seifer, "come on kitten... Do you want me to be your lover?" The smaller boy whined.

Seifer could only snicker climbing higher so to let his free hand grope the commander's ass. The brunet moaned at the feeling, the large hands sliding lower so to prob him like before... But this time, they didn't dig inside, simply rubbed around the tight ring and then, the hand rubbing him stopped. Seifer squeezed his base painfully then.

Cobalt shot open and the man shuttered. "Oh-" he somewhat cried the feeling of pleasure taken. Fidgeting uncomfortably he looked at the intoxicating greens. "W-why?"

Seifer, "I need you to confess." He cut off. "Say it, say what you want us to be, and, like I promised. You will be rewarded."

Mouth dropping at the others command and impossible demand Leonhart growled. "You already know wh-"

Seifer, "do I? Say it properly."

Squall, "Seifer!"

Seifer, "fine" the blonde released him and started to get up.

Going stiff Leonhart cried out. "Wait!"

The man stopped, a cocky smirk forming. "Yes?"

Squall felt his face turn a brighter red, his eyes looking down and away. Clenching his thighs together and pulling the sweater low he murmured. "I- I"

Seifer, "speak up Squally boy~" he sang and Leonhart's face was nor nearly a tomato.

Clenching his chest he took a deep breath one hand rising to cover his face from the humiliation. "I-I lov... I want to be your... Lo." A distressed sound escaped him and both arms came up to hide his face.

Seifer laughed, slowly sinking on the bed, a creak sounding off. His hands came and took down the arms hiding the others face the brunet biting his lower lip in utmost embarrassment, the flustered appearance far sexier then Almasy expected.

Pulling the arms, behind Squall's back he heard the brunets breath hitch as he edged closer. "If that's how you feel," he started letting his free hand do what it did before, cup the firm globes and slip between Squalls cleft again. This time letting his fingers slip within.

Squall, "wai-hah...hgn." The brunet clenched his lips, his want still evident in his eyes as his body began to melt from the touch he craved for so long.

Seifer, "I will make you my lover."

Lust sparked within those stormy eyes, the male rising to lightly pecked the other's lips. "Don't... you dare...back, out." Came the chopped up demand, possessive azures shutting as Squall begun to gasp and focus on the feel of the blonde's touch.

Seifer took a deep breath to calm himself at the sight of the positive response gained, letting a muscled arm trail up to the others narrowed angular jaw. "No way in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm so freaken sorry! I promise these cliffhangers are soooo not on purpose. Like this was supposed to be all the events but the descriptions got longer and the word count got to a point... So~ yeah... Wait for the next chapter for them to get it on and to wrap the book up!


	11. Final Outcome

Heavy breaths, heated kisses. Thin fingers clench at white sheets as they are driven forward by the man behind them. A surprised gasp escapes as larger hands move from his hips to his shoulder and press his chest flat against the bed beneath. 

Jerking at the abrupt pullback of the other, feeling the man slip from inside, he was unprepared for the abrupt thrust forward as a cry escaped. Thighs spread further as sheets nearly rip from the feeling of sharp pleasure. "S, Seifer-" a timid breathless voice moaned out as the owner squirmed beneath the large body ravaging him.

The blonde male watching the other, breathed out a deep chuckle before moving the arm at the brunet's shoulder to lightly massage the dip of the smaller males collarbone. 

Almasy, "yes, love?" The walls tighten. Grunting, Seifer swiftly thrust again, hearing the deep inhale of his lover.

"Mo-re..." The lion begged, raising his hips higher for the other in a show of submission and desperation.

Almasy let out a low heated growl before fully pulling out and slamming into the thinner man. "Don't tempt me," he demanded, using all his will to not just lose control and cum inside the man right then. 

A whine was heard and Seifer released a sigh before shifting himself so to flip the other on his back. Bright blue met him and he lowered down, looking deeply into unguarded eyes as he kissed soft pouted lips.

Squall noticed the man did not move to embed back inside and furrowed his brows. "D-don’t stop." He heard himself plead before he realized. When green eyes narrow into a grin, Lionhart finally realized what he just said and flushed.

Tearing his gaze away Squall let out a shaky sigh as he tried to crawl away when his hips were grasped and he was pulled back down, the larger body above completely shadowing over his. 

Clenching his thighs together, Squall refused to meet the other's eyes as the ache inside begged for the blonde to return. A creak was heard as the knight above went to his throat and began to kiss down from his jaw to his chest. A low moan escaped the lion as he arched into the touch, but this was not what he wanted. He wanted the man treating a different spot.

The feather-like kisses moved and continued to travel down. Squall Briefly felt the man's hard-on graze his thigh and let out an annoyed hiss when it was pulled away. 

Squall, "Seifer." He complained grabbing a hand full of blonde hair and pulling him back to eye level. "Enough," he panted out, the man above wearing that infuriatingly coy smile.

Seifer, "what’s wrong love? Didn't you just beg me not to stop?"

Leonhart snarled. Before Almasy could register, let alone expect. Squall had flipped them, his arms planted firmly over each broad should as he crawled over to straddle the blond. 

Squall, "enough playing." The brunet demanded of him, letting his hand brazenly touch the man's member as he began to gently stroke it. "Just fuck me already."

Almasy would be lying if he said, he saw this coming. The brunet was so timid at first... And now that lust had taken over, he became daring. Grin stretching wide over his handsome features he pulled the lithe body above forward and slowly slipped the brunet down on his own length. 

A soft gasp escaped as the brunet’s face contort from anger to stunned bliss. Round hips jerk as Seifer thrust up into searing heat. Leonhart all but collapsed on top of the blonde at the abrupt feeling of being filled.

Almasy smiled, kissing the crown of brown hair before slowly thrusting up, keeping a slow, pleasant pace. Squall hummed in appreciation of the way he could feel the man slowly sip in and out of his body, the feel of the blonde's cock emphasized by the pace, letting his body fully enjoy the act they were doing.

Losing himself in the pleasure, Leonhart pulled himself up and slowly rolled his hips down, earning a rough groan from the blonde fucking him. Encouraged by the sound, his head fell back as he secured his hands on the warmth of a broad chest and used his legs to rise and fall back down. "Ah-hmm..." He softly moaned out as he felt everything become blank. 

The feeling of hands wounding around his hips and the blonde beneath sitting up with him to kiss and suck along his neck was encouraged by a deep throated moan, Squall’s own hands climbing to massage the firm pecs now pressed against his own.

Seifer, "you're so fucken sexy." The blonde grunted out as he continues to jerk his hips up. The at first smooth, loving pace began to shift into a more feral, animalistic motion. 

Body tensing Squall pressed his forehead against the larger man's shoulder, now desperately clinging to the other as he felt himself get close. Almasy noticed the change in his lion and shifted to better please the other, his free hand coming down to rub the leaking member of the other as he wanted to force the small commander over the edge. 

Squall let out a soft cry and that was it. The walls clenched as a sticky thick ooze spread on Seifer’s hand. As the walls fully contract, Almasy knew it was all over, including when he heard the whimper of his name released by his lover. Hissing he came to his end coming inside the other hard.

The two stay complacent, heavy breaths and pants filling the now silent room. Eventually, the brunet recovered first, barely pulling from the other as their faces meet. 

Green gaze into silver as the two continue to try and catch their breath. Seifer smiled. "You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered out.

Squall's face expression shifted to one of pure shock, his brown lashes blinking several times before they lowered... Then, he too, smiled. 

The brightness and sheer joy in it made Seifer freeze, his emerald eyes wide as he watched the brunet let out a soft pleased laugh before kissing him.

Unable to contain himself, Seifer felt himself grow hard all over again, the body on top jolting. "Shit..." The knight cursed. "How can I control myself when you make a face like that?"

Stormy eyes looked to him in bewilderment, the brunet looking down then back at the blonde knight’s face. He seemed to think for a moment before pressing another kiss against the blondes thicker lips.

Squall, "it's fine, " he whispered, letting the other know he was ready for more.

Almasy let out a sort of leering chuckle. "You have no idea what you're saying." He teased, giving fair warning what will happen if the brunet allowed him to do as he pleased. 

If the other didn't decide to put him on a leash... There is no doubt in his mind that the small kitten won't ever be able to walk again.

Brown lashes low, Squall watched animalistic eyes lick up his whole frame, the hunger he saw creating a sort of fear and excitement. "I want you," he murmured near the blonde's ear. "Do whatever you want to me."

That was the last thing Leonhart remembered being able to say as he was laid on his back and taken all over again, and again... And again. The only thing that ever came to his mind was the mind-blowing pleasure and never-ending indulgent nature of his lover. 

The room was consumed by the heat of their actions and the grunts and moans of sex as their bed became their own mating ground. But Squall did not care in the least. Not even when he gasped and begged for the other to stop and said he couldn't take anymore. A part of him still wanted the other to never stop, his legs spread wide in contradiction to his own words... 

Good thing the blonde could read him and knew what he wanted, even if he did not.

 

**~~**

 

Weeks had passed with the forever changed home. Seifer had bought Squall clothing and the two had altered the house to fit one another. Currently, Leonhart was sleeping off another eventful night. 

The brunet had no resistance to the blondes desires and want, and although a part of Almasy cursed that submissive nature in fear of overindulging and hurting the other. Squall saw it differently. 

He tested him and edged him on, trying out ways to please himself using Seifer as his own tool and making the blonde completely lose it to that curious and exploring nature the other showed whenever they were in bed together. 

His little sex minx would sometimes even initiate it even though his body was sore from the already all-nighter. But how could he deny such a beauty from what he wants if he too wanted to keep ravaging that thin tone frame?

Brewing some coffee, Seifer hummed lightly as he fetched sugar and milk for when the dink would be ready, grabbing the special black mug he bought his lion and the white he had for himself to place on the table. 

Almasy had come to learn that Squall really was not a morning person. The boy would wake up early, but his mind would be like a dizzy child with no comprehension of reality until about an hour in the day. And if he had no coffee he would probably just fall asleep again.

Seifer, (he's too cute.) The knight chuckled out as he almost finished pouring the drinks in each cup.

A knock was heard at the door and Seifer vaguely wondered who it was. To his surprise, after it all, Lisa had become ok with Squall. going to far as to talk and try to hang out with him. The brunet was skeptical at first, but he gave in and went along with it. 

Raijin, was still adjusting to it all, and Fujin didn't seem to care... But both congratulated him for getting his unrequited crush. Though, he still had one worry. What will happen to Garden? He learned that Tepes had taken over, and Cid kept his place as the headmaster. But the search was still going...

Releasing a sigh he moved out from the kitchen and to his door, opening it up when a paper was shoved in his face. "Have you seen this guy!" A peppy girl spoke before pulling it back... Then everything froze.

Green eyes go wide as he took in the sight of two... Childhood friends. 

Selphie Timlet, the brunet bouncy hair seeming to drop at the sight and recognition of him... And Irvine Kinneas. The gunslinger almost ripping his gun out to aim at him.

Blinking a few times, Seifer looked down at the photo of Squall and sighed. Leaning against his door he looked from the two, the gun at his head not fazing him in the least. 

Almasy, "how long has it been? If he wanted to be found. You would have found him." He replied to the previous questing wryly.

Selphie seemed to shift a bit, putting the paper in her chest pocket when she pulled down Irvine's gun. "Seifer... You're alive?"

The blonde snorted. "Yeah, who the hell supposedly executed me? I did not see the paper with my head in it. Just a "The sorceresses knight is dead!" You guys should have known better." He chastized.

The two seemed to think for a moment, looking at one another with concern before returning their gaze to his. 

Selphie, "Squall always said you couldn't be dead... But we... We never encouraged the idea." Guilt was seen in those round eyes of the girl, her head hung low.

Watching her, Seifer released a sigh. He was planning to push them away, but at the sound of creaks upstairs he knew someone was awake and would come down soon.

Seifer, "yeah, little Leonhart was always so stubborn. But I suggest you leave him be. He is happy now. Happier then he was in that Position he called a damn prison."

Both of the SeeD jolt at his words, both looking at him with complete and utter shock. Irvine opened his mouth when Seifer raised his hand to shush him at the sound of the stairs.

Seifer, "let me show you just how much happier he is now," he whispered with a cocky grin before turning his back and approaching the stairs. 

There, coming down the last three steps stood a sleep haze lion in only black boxers. The boy finished the climb down and laid immediately against him. Seifer snickers before hugging the form close as the small brunet released a relieved sigh. 

Seifer, "sleep well?" a small nod. 

Laughing more openly, Almasy took a hold of the small narrow-framed chin and pulled the brunet up into a morning kiss. Small hands grasped his shirt as the boy tipped up into it and Seifer heard the slight gasp of surprise at the door.

Grinning wide at the show he was giving and the obviously unguarded and open brunet in his arms, he moved his hands to firm thighs and pulled the brunet up. Leonhart immediately laid against him, releasing another soft sigh. 

Seifer, "want coffee? It should be cooled down by now?" Another silent nod.

Gazing back at his guest, Seifer could not rid of the pleased grin he wore, tilting his head for the two blushing SeeD to follow.

As he made his way into the kitchen, Squall seemed to almost fall asleep again. Reaching the table Almasy placed the boy on the table, moving to grab the Coffee to add milk and sugar to his own, half the amount he would use in his, inside of Squalls. 

Meeting hazy blues he walked to his lover, placing another kiss on pouted lips as he pulled up small hands to wound around the drink he served. "There."

Green eyes flicker to the door and he noticed that both had followed, Selphie with her hands over her mouth, Irvine's mouth wide open in complete shock.

As Squall drank the bitter drink in hand, his eyes began to flicker with recognition. Seifer was wondering when the boy would sense them. Brown lashes flickered and the bewildered look the other began to wear was too precious. 

Putting his cup down Leonhart turned to face them, his eyes growing slightly wide. "Selphie... Irvine?" He questioned slowly. His mind seemed to be still trying to catch up to his reality, but Almasy knew the boy would not for a long while.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Seifer pulled the boys' attention by covering the brunet's body with the oversized garment. Cloudy eyes look at the deep blue shirt that became a dress on his own body, then at Seifer. The blonde laughed again. "You'll understand in an hour, love."

Moving to look at the uninvited guest Seifer grew a wide grin at their baffled expressions. "He won't be fully aware till a good while. Go on and sit in the living room. I will be there in a minute." Timlet gave a quick nod, an odd smile worn as she grasped the sharpshooter's hand and dragged him away.

Looking back at his lover now, Seifer moved Squall to sit in one of the chairs, kissing his for head lightly. "I will be in the living room." Seeing a small nod, Almasy smiled before he walked to the place he had sent his old orphan mates and companions, sitting across. 

Seifer, "so," he began watching both. "Do you really think it's better to bring him back?"

The two stood silent for a moment. Selphie began to bite her lip before shaking her head. "I have never seen him look so happy... Or so. Open." She whispered, a guilty sound to her voice.

Irvine watched her, his face showing the same emotions as hers. "I wish it wasn't true... But it is. He has never looked like that, never." Looking to Almasy violet eyes narrow. "But out of all the people. It had to be you?"

Seifer, "who better Kinneas?" the blonde quipped with a quirked brow and arrogant grin. "who else knows Squally-boy better than me?"

The sharpshooter hissed. "I don't like this... The idea of leaving him with you after the war."

A sigh was heard and everyone moved to see that the topic of their conversation had walked inside. Squall spared the two a small look before moving to sit with Seifer and sat down, cuddling with the man almost immediately as he closed his eyes. 

Squall, "does it really matter? It's not like you guys actually need me back... Do you?" The end of his words sounded slightly worried. Scared even. It was obvious that the brunet felt some sort of responsibility to the job he left... And that he was scared he might have to go back. Seifer sensed the anxiety and put his arms around narrow shoulders to pull the man close.

Seifer, "they don't," he glared at the two. "Right?"

Selphie, watching the two nodded softly. "No..."

Irvine jumped up. "Wha-"

Selphie, "we just wanted to make sure you were safe... But now that we see you are and to top it off are so happy. We will call off the search." Timlet cut the other off.

Both green and lavender look at the brunette girl in disbelief. Then she laughed. "But expect us to visit! We have to check and make sure someone is taking care of our commander. After all, Seifer. He is bound to need a break from you here and there." She joked, winking playfully.

Seifer opened his mouth to speak when a hand was brought up to his face, the yellow dressed girl shaking her head. "Save it for the next visit. I'm going to report the news. Please tell Squall to start answering his phone every now and then."

Almasy nodded at her. "I will..."

Those being the last words they would exchange, Timlet dragged out the still wide-eyed shooter and closed his door. Squall moved to cuddle further into him, a pleased hum escaping. 

Squall, "seems they approved... Don't know about the rest." the brunet slightly chuckled.

Almasy grinned, lowering to kiss the smaller males forehead. "They will all approve of me, what's not to love?"

Squall snorted. "Everything."

Seifer, "hmm... But isn't that what you love about me?" He purred, bringing the man's face up to fully gaze into those vibrant eyes.

Leonhart watched him for a few moments before crawling up the larger frame to kiss the man, climbing over to situate on the blonde's lap as he deepened the kiss. "Yes..." The heated whisper came.

Seifer wrapped his arms around the small of the lions back and pulled him completely against himself. "Good to know... Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Done!  
> Man, this thing was abandoned for a while. But It is complete now! Wahoo! Now I will finish my Inuyasha one and then focus on my other Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts fic.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the end. thanks for reading.


End file.
